Old Friends, New Tricks
by IndigoWerewolf
Summary: Zoey and the others are going through a neighborhood in Florida when they come across an old friend of hers, who has since become a Witch. Can she convince Bill and the others not to kill her, while at the same time dealing with new Special Infected, and the old ones evolving, some differently than others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is Indigo Werewolf with the first chapter of my second story, Old Friends, New Tricks, and I do not own L4D, Zoey, Bill, Francis, or Louis, or any of the Infected types in this story. Let's get on with the story, shall we?

I panted as I ran down the street with a horde of normal Infected chasing me. Running by my side are my teammates in the apocalypse, Bill the chain-smoking elderly veteran, Francis the complaining tattooed biker, and Louis the bald African-American desk jockey.

Then there was yours truly, an anthro college catgirl with brunette hair tied in a ponytail and a red jacket. Yes I'm a catgirl, no it's not because of the Green Flu. I was born like this, with large feline ears perched on the top of my head, icy blue eyes with slitted pupils, dull claws in the place of fingernails, overgrown canines on my top and bottom jaw, and a long, prehensile tail covered in fur the same color as my hair. None of the others are anthro, so I was the only one in the group along with being the only female. We were a mismatched crew, but that doesn't mean we don't get along. "God fucking dammit, Francis, next time you want to commit suicide by horde, get away from us first!"

Most of the time. That outburst was uttered by Bill as he shot his Assault Rifle wildly into the horde behind us in an attempt to thin their numbers. "Well, next time I'll just ask my shot to miss what's right in front of it, how's that sound Bill?"

That one was from Francis. Let me explain what happened. We were walking through a neighborhood somewhere in Florida when a Common burst out of the window of the car it was trapped in and startled Francis, who immediately shot it with his Auto-Shotgun and set off the car alarm, which in turn attracted even more of the bastards.

"Both of you shut up and shoot!" Good old Louis, the voice of reason in the group and pretty much the only one who could get Francis and Bill to stop arguing.

Speaking of them, they both looked over their shoulders and started unloading their guns into the mass of zombies. Louis, having said his piece, did the same with his Uzi. I didn't follow their lead because A) I only have one spare clip, and B) Both my M1991s are half-empty.

With the three of them, it didn't take long for the thirty-odd zombies to fall. Once they had, we all slowed and stopped until we all stood panting standing in the middle of the street with our hands on our respective knees. Once we had all caught our breath, we sat down and started talking about what to do next.

"We need to find a place to hunker down for the night, it's almost dark and I don't want to get caught unawares." Bill voiced in with his opinion, but of course Francis opposed it. "There isn't a safe house for miles Bill, it's not safe." "Well we can't just keep going without a break, we'll collapse!" Bill argued. "Bill's right Francis, if we don't get some shuteye soon we'll be sitting ducks." I interjected.

Seeing Francis open his mouth, Louis cut in and said, "Francis, you're as tired as the rest of us and adrenaline doesn't last forever, so if we don't rest we're all fucked." Seeing that he was outnumbered, Francis glared at each of us in turn and grumbled, "I hate it when you all gang up on me like that."

Grinning at Francis' catchphrase, I got up and dusted my pants off. Once the other three had all done the same, we continued down the street in search of a place to lay our heads down for the night. After walking for another fifteen minutes, my sensitive ears picked up the sound of sobbing, a sound that we all knew far too well.

"Fuck, it's a Witch, kill your lights." I whispered, and we all turned out our flashlights, the darkness not making much difference to me. Bill turned around to face the three of us and asked in a hushed voice, "How's your ammo?"

"Two shells." Francis reported. "Empty." Louis said dejectedly. "Two half-empty clips and one spare." I told him.

Bill checked his own clip, sighed and said, "Empty." With that, he threw his gun down and pulled out the machete on his hip. My tail twitched in annoyance as I realized the situation were in. A Witch was one of the toughest Infected we knew, even worse than a Tank, being able to gut us in a second and needing an army's worth of ammo to kill. "So we're fucked?" I asked, voicing what we were all thinking. "Not quite." Francis said with a tone that suggested he had a plan.

"What is it?" Louis asked, throwing down his own firearm and taking out a cricket bat he had picked up from the last safe house. "You know those messages people write on the walls in safe houses? I saw one once that said you can take down a Witch with one shot." Francis whispered.

"Are you crazy, Francis? If Witches are that easy to kill, how come we almost die every time we see one?" Bill snapped back. "You have to sneak up on them and blast them with a shotgun in a certain spot in the back of their heads, where the skull meets the spine. It's called 'Crowning'." Francis told him.

We all took a moment to contemplate what Francis had just said. Louis looked at us all as if we were nuts and said, "Are we seriously considering this? This is suicide, man. Let's just walk around it."

"No, if we walk around it we'll just end up startling it later when we attract another horde. And with how many abandoned cars are around here, it'll be almost impossible not to bring another one." Bill argued back at him, then continued, "This is our only chance. Francis, give Zoey your gun." Francis shoved his Auto into my hands, making me drop my M1911s. "Why me?" I hissed at Bill.

"Because you're the lightest so you have the best chance of sneaking up on that thing." Bill told me. I paused as I realized the sense in his words, then I huffed and cocked the gun then said, "Be right back."

Louis picked up my pistols and told me, "I'll hold these for you." I smiled at him, silently thanking him, and set off.

So just like that, I'm on a Witch hunt. I followed the sounds of crying to see the albino zombie around the corner about twenty feet from me. I ducked down behind a hedge and examined it through the leaves. It was sitting prone with its head in its hands, with blood on its razor-sharp claws like any other, but what struck me as odd was that it was an anthro catgirl, like me, which none of us had encountered before.

Also unlike most other Witches, it was surrounded by corpses, some of which looked like various Infected. I saw a splayed out slender form with a long rope-like tongue with its torso cut open. 'A Smoker?' I thought.

I looked around some more and saw another body that was missing its bottom half, wearing a dark blue hoody with duct tape on the wrists and sharp claws on the ends of its fingers. 'And a Hunter.'

Looking to the left of the dead Hunter, I also saw an overweight corpse that was only a pair of legs that ended at the waist, with the end shredded as if blown up with dynamite. 'A Boomer too? What the fuck? Infected don't attack each other, do they?'

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the Witch shrieking, signifying it had been startled by something. Thinking it saw me, I tensed my legs and prepared to jump out. It would appear that I was not its target however, as I could see that a Common had stumbled into it and was the source of its aggression. The Witch shoved the weaker Infected off of it and started tearing into it with her claws, not stopping until it had been literally torn limb from limb, adding a fresh layer of blood and gore to the Witch's claws.

Once it had calmed down, the Witch collapsed down and started sobbing anew with its back to me. I tentatively stood up and took my shoes off, leaving my socks on in order to muffle my footsteps. I snuck over to where the Witch was lying on its knees and brought my gun up to take the shot. I lined up the sights with the spot Francis had told me about, but just as I was about to pull the trigger, the Witch turned its head up to me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and froze, expecting to die painfully. When I didn't feel any pain, I opened my eyes to see that the Witch had stood up and was facing me, crying softly with a depressed look on its face and tears running down its face. I slowly lowered my shotgun in shock that I was still alive.

While I waited for her to strike, I inspected the Infected woman closer. She looked to be about 19, with violet eyes and slitted pupils, the little sclera that showed red from crying for so long. Like me, her ears were feline and perched on her head, but comparatively were a bit smaller than my own. She was wearing black undergarments, setting her further apart from other Witches. During my inspection, I saw something on the Witch's wrist that caught my eye.

Gently, so as not to alert the pale woman, I gently grabbed the Witch's hand, (avoiding the claws) and looked at her face to gauge her reaction. The Infected woman smiled at me sadly and nodded, shocking me. Once I got over my surprise, I brought her hand up so I could see her wrist. I gasped as I saw the bracelet that adorned her arm, a simple leather band with a small light pink crescent moon on it made of seashell.

I slowly lifted my head to look at the Witch's face. She was still wearing the same sad grin on her face, and as she reached for my forehead I flinched but didn't stop her. She felt the hairclip on the left side of my head that kept my hair out of my face and took it out and held it in her palm. It was a similar charm to hers, the only difference between the two being that the clip and charm on mine were both made of silver.

Tears overtook her again as she grabbed me in a hug, squeezing me tight and sobbing once more, with more intensity than the monotonous cries she had been emitting before. I wrapped my arms around her in return and our tails intertwined as they had a hundred times before. "Z-Zo-Zo-ey," she croaked out hoarsely, almost questioning me, seeking to confirm it. I pulled back from the hug so we were face to face and our hands were on each other's elbows, her being mindful of her claws, and whispered, "Ashley."

And I'll end it there. Sorry, but the cliffhanger is just too good and I think this is a good first chapter, so review, and remember, flames startle the Witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, IndigoWerewolf with the second chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. Sorry about not updating yesterday but I couldn't get onto my profile to write the next chapter. Anyway, things are going to be a little different now that I'm writing two stories, but I'll tell you about it in my profile page, for now enjoy the story, I don't own Left 4 Dead.

"Uh Zoey, do you mind telling us why you're hugging a Witch?" Bill's voice jarred me and Ashley out of our moment. We pushed back from each other surprised and turned to see that he, Louis and Francis had followed me and were currently looking at the both of us with confused looks on their faces.

*A lot of explaining later*

"So let me see if I've got this straight," Bill said, after I had calmed Ashley down and explained things to the three of them. "This Witch was your friend before all the shit hit the fan, and you recognize each other because you have matching jewelry, and you somehow started hugging?"

I internally groaned at Bills summary as I realized how ridiculous he made it sound. "Yes, that's pretty much it." I told him. "So just to clarify, you're not going to kill it?" Francis chimed in. I stared at him in shock and shouted, "No I'm not going to kill her Francis!"

"Well then give me the shotgun and I'll do it." Francis said, extending his hand out. I put the shotgun behind my back and snapped back at him, "None of us are killing her, Francis. We're taking her with us!" My companions jerked back in shock.

None of them said anything for a moment until Bill said, "Take it with us? Zoey are you nuts?! It's a Witch!" "She's my friend! And I don't care what you guys say, I'm not leaving her here and I'm not killing her." I said firmly.

"And no, I'm not letting any of you kill her either." I said, seeing Francis open his mouth. He closed it and Bill said, "We can't take a Witch with us Zoey, so if you won't kill her then hand over the gun so one of us can do it." With that, Bill, Louis and Francis advanced on us.

I stepped in front of Ashley protectively while cocking and leveling the shotgun at the three of them and gave each of them my best 'Come at me' face. Bill and Francis each pointed one of my M1991s that I had given to Louis earlier and we had a two-on-one Mexican standoff. Louis scrambled backwards and looked from me and Ashley to Bill and Francis with a frantic look on his face. Nothing happened for a few minutes until Ashley stepped out from behind me.

I lowered the gun and put my hand on Ashley's shoulder in an attempt to stop her. She turned to face me and gave me another sad smile, which I was starting to realize was the only one she could make. She turned back towards Bill and the others and her smile vanished, to be replaced by a hostile expression. Ashley flexed her claws and growled out hoarsely, "Leave...Zo-ey...A-lone."

Louis took on a shocked expression and said, "Did that Witch just talk?" No answer came from either side until Louis sighed and walked over to me and Ashley. He turned to face Bill and Louis and hefted his cricket bat in an obvious threat. Bill lowered his gun and asked in a shocked tone, "Louis, what the hell are you doing?" Louis unflinchingly said, "Ashley may be a Witch, but she's not like the other Infected. If she was, we would all be dead right now. So if either of you want to get to her, you're going to have to go through me."

Bill huffed and said, "All right fine, but I'm keeping my eye on her." Then holstered his gun and walked over to us, leaving only Francis pointing his gun at us. He turned to each of us in turn with a disbelieving look on his face and said, "Are you serious? She's a fucking Witch! She'll tear us all apart the second she gets the chance!" "If she was going to kill us she would've done it by now Francis, now stop being an asshole." Louis said exasperated.

Seeing him about to argue some more, he said, "Francis, how many Witches have we seen that can talk? She may be Infected, but she hasn't gone crazy like all the rest. I may not know why, but I do know that she's still sentient, so Witch or not, that makes her a Survivor. So are you going to put the gun down or are we going to have to knock you out and drag you to the next Safe House?" Seeing that he was outnumbered (again) Francis groaned and reluctantly holstered his weapon. "I hate it when you guys do that." Ashley relaxed and her face softened, leaving her with a slightly mournful expression.

I tossed Francis his gun back and he cocked it grumbling while he and Bill gave me back my pistols. We all walked for another two blocks until the ground started rumbling and we heard a guttural roar. "TAAAANK!" Bill yelled, stating the obvious.

Suddenly, we saw the behemoth running on its fists from the side street to our left. I closed my left eye to improve my aim and unloaded the rest of both of my clips into its head, but none of the bullets penetrated its thick skull. Cussing, I dropped one of my guns and ejected the magazine from the other.

I pulled my spare out of my pocket and reloaded my remaining pistol. There was no time to aim however, as the Tank was on top of us. We all scrambled as the Tank smashed its fists down at the spot where we all were only a second ago. We all went in different directions, and the Tank ran after Francis. He looked back over his shoulder just in time to run smack-dab into a car. Thankfully this one wasn't alarmed so we didn't get another horde, but unfortunately we had a bigger problem, literally.

Francis whirled around to face the Tank, which brought its fist down in a hammering motion. Francis jumped to the side and the Tank's fist tore through the car instead, smashing the window and getting shards of glass suck in its hands. Francis ran away and the Tank roared in pain and set its sights on the nearest target, which was me. As it thundered toward me, I raised my gun up and emptied my clip into its face, aiming for the eyes.

None hit their target however, and the Tank continued on towards me as I backed away, preparing to run. I wasn't fast enough however and the Tank swung its fist underhanded before I could flee. I tried to dodge to the side, but he clipped my shoulder, jarring it as I was flung backwards. I flew back and fell in the grass, hitting my injured shoulder, which buckled and popped out of its socket.

I clutched it in pain as it felt like ice was spreading through my veins and I screamed in pain, then looked up to see the Tank rumbling towards me to deliver the final blow. I then heard the aggravated scream of a startled Witch, which could only mean one thing. I leaned forward and saw Ashley bolting towards the Tank with murder in her eyes. She tackled the gigantic Infected and they both went flying behind me. I painfully turned over onto my stomach to see Ashley slicing the Tank's arms off, but then the cold feeling in my shoulder wore off and I felt myself fall into unconsciousness.

Sorry my computer is running out of power.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, IndigoWerewolf with the third chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. If you're wondering why I haven't updated Griefer for a while, it's because I'm still trying to figure out where to go with it next and because I want to get this story going so I'll be working on this for awhile while I figure out what to do with my other story. I don't own L4D.

I came back into consciousness slowly, vaguely hearing garbled voices and feeling the sensation of something running through my hair. As the fuzziness pervading my head cleared, I could feel that my arm was in a sling and that I was lying on my side on a soft surface, presumably a bed. I listened closer to the voices and realized that they must have been Bill, Louis and Francis, but I couldn't hear what they were saying yet.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but my eyelids felt like a Tank was holding them down. Wait a minute-a Tank! 'That's right, the Tank fucked me up earlier. I guess that explains the sling. The others must have killed it after I passed out.' I thought to myself. The voices suddenly started to get clearer and I could now tell what my companions were saying, but I still couldn't tell who was saying what.

"We need to keep moving. We've wasted enough time already. I say we grab the ammo and guns out of that room the Witch holed herself up in and get leave the both of them here." That was probably Francis, the impatient asshole. But what did he mean Ashley holed herself up in a room?

"For the last time, we're not leaving Zoey and Ashley behind!" That one was most likely Louis, and I smiled internally at his words. I would've smiled externally, but I still couldn't move my face. "Don't worry, we won't leave them. Besides, we can't get into that room anyway. Ashley barricaded the door, remember?" That one was definitely Bill, always the practical one. But what was that about a barricade?

"We don't even know if Zoey's still alive, for all we know that Witch could have eaten her by now!" Francis again. "For fuck's sake, Francis, Ashley may be a Witch but she's still sentient. She's not going to eat Zoey." The voice that I could now identify as Bill said, sounding exasperated.

Just then, I heard a snicker followed by Louis saying, clearly trying not to laugh, "Well come on now Bill, she could be eating Zoey. I mean she did lock them both in a room together, and they _were_ hugging when we found them." He then lost it and burst out in laughter. I heard a thud, and Bill barked out, "Grow the fuck up Louis, this is serious."

I found myself smiling involuntarily at Louis' dirty joke, as corny as it was. Suddenly, whatever it was brushing my hair stopped, and I felt my body being lifted up until I was sitting up with my side leaning against the headboard of the bed. Curious, I opened managed to open my eyes and saw Ashley's face opposite me. She broke out into a relieved smile and locked me into a tight embrace. I was still wondering what was wrong until her body started shaking and I felt tears fall onto my shoulder where she had buried her face.

'She was worried about me.' I realized. I hugged her back in an attempt to comfort her and looked around to try and get my bearings. The first thing that I noticed was that the room was almost pitch-black, and despite what most people think, catgirls' eyes do need some time to adjust to total darkness, so while I waited for my eyes to adjust, I twisted my tail with Ashley's and squeezed her tighter.

Eventually, she stopped crying and brought her head out of my shoulder to face me. I smiled at her and brought us up so that we weren't leaning against the headboard, being careful of my injured shoulder. I looked around again and found that I could now see my surroundings. We appeared to be in the master bedroom of someone's house, but with ammunition and guns scattered on a table and the dresser shoved against the door to block it. I looked to Ashley and asked her, "Did you do that?" My throat feeling like I hadn't used my voice in days.

Ashley nodded and motioned to the next room, where I could hear Bill and the others still arguing. Francis started talking again and Ashley put on a gruff face and imitated him, then made a shooting motion with her thumb and pointer finger and pointed at her chest. Realizing what she was trying to tell me, I gasped, "He shot you?"

She scrunched her face up, then made a so-so sign. Confused, I asked, "He 'sort of' shot you? What do you mean?" Ashley brought her forearm up so that I could see it, and I saw a fairly deep cut above her wrist. Shocked, I brought it up to inspect it closer.

It had stopped bleeding and had scabbed over, which meant that it had at least been there for a few hours. I saw that there was a small piece of metal embedded in it, so I gripped it in my thumb and pointer finer and tugged it out, causing her to hiss in pain and curl up. Instantly regretting the action, I gathered her up in my arms and rocked her gently until she calmed down again and relaxed.

"Sorry," I whispered. She gave me another sad smile to let me know it was alright, and I examined the bit of shrapnel I pulled from her wound, which had reopened a bit, causing a small trickle of blood to fall down her hand. The shard was about 2 inches long, and appeared to be from a shotgun shell, which could only mean one thing. "Francis," I growled out.

I got up from the bed, walked over to the door, and pushed the dresser out of the way. Opening the door, I was met with an almost blinding light. Blinking the spots out of my vision, I marched down to where I could still hear Francis, Bill and Louis arguing with Ashley following me. I walked into the room where the sound was coming from to see all three of them gathered around a table in the kitchen. When I saw Francis, my ears flattened against my skull in anger, and my pupils contracted until they were as small as they had ever been.

Their quarreling stopped abruptly when I walked in, and Louis said, "Hey Zoey, good to see you up. Want a sandwich?" And gestured to a plate in the middle of the table, which held a few sandwiches. I disregarded his question and held up the bit of metal from Ashley's cut. "What the fuck did you shoot Ashley for?" I asked Francis sternly.

There was an awkward silence until Bill coughed into his hand and said, "Well, now that the bedroom's open, I think I'll go get some ammo." And walked quickly out of the room, in the opposite direction of the master bedroom. Louis followed him, saying, "Me too."

Francis tried to get up too, but I walked up to the table and slammed the shard down. "That is a piece of a shotgun shell. You were the only one with a shotgun, so I'm going to ask you again. Why. The. Fuck. Did. You. Shoot. Ashley?" I asked, enunciating each word carefully. Francis looked around guiltily and tugged at his collar. "Well!?" I yelled angrily.

"It was an accident, okay? I was aiming for the Tank and part of it clipped her!" Francis yelled panicked. Glaring at him for a second more, I told him, "Fine," And got out of his face. I walked back towards the bedroom to get a gun and shouted over my shoulder, "But be more careful with that thing next time, dick-for-brains."

Okay, that seems like a good stopping point. See you next time, loyal readers! Remember to leave a review, but no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, its IndigoWerewolf with the fourth chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. Since I can't think of anything clever to say, let's get on with the story! I don't own L4D.

After I was finished yelling at Francis, we each grabbed a gun and plenty of ammo (Aside from Ashley) and kept moving. Things went pretty much the same for the next two weeks, the five of us doing about the same thing each day. We would go out and move to a new part of the same neighborhood we were in, the four of us mowing down the zombies and Ashley tearing them apart, then stopping in a random house when it got dark.

Ashley always insisted that the two of us sleep apart from the others, which I could understand. She also insisted that we always take the master bedroom, which the others protested until I argued that we slept together so we needed the bigger bed. Francis complained about it every time, but eventually it dropped off to the same amount he does about everything, so I guess he's gotten used to it. Louis makes dirty jokes about it at every opportunity, and Bill scolds him, then once the sun rises we grab more ammo, which strangely a lot of the people in this neighborhood have just lying around, and start the process again. We had been in this same neighborhood for two weeks now, why you ask? Well, that's what the four of us arguing about right now.

"Look, we need to just get out of here, we've been in this place for _two weeks_. It's time to move on." Francis said. We were all sitting around the dining room table of a small house eating and resting for the night. Louis rolled his eyes and said, "What's the rush, Francis? Got somewhere you need to be? In case you haven't noticed, the fucking world has ended. It's not like we absolutely have to move on. Hell, we could just hole up in one of these houses if we wanted." He said, gesturing to the roof for emphasis.

Francis growled and said, "I know that, jackass. I'm just saying we've been doing nothing but walking in circles and I'm fucking sick of it. Why are we even still here, anyway?" He turned his head to Bill with the last question, as he was the one who insisted we go from house to house instead of leaving and trying to get to an evac zone. Bill studied the map of the expansive neighborhood he had gotten when we first got here.

Bill drew an X on the house we were staying in and sighed. Then he put the marker he was holding down and said to himself in a tone so quiet that even I barely heard it, "What the hell? Might as well tell them, they're going to find out anyway." That piqued my interest, making me suddenly lean forward in interest from my reclined position. Ashley had apparently heard him too, because she came over from the couch where she was dozing and sat down at the table with the rest of us.

Louis had a confused look on his face as he asked, "Tell us what?" Bill looked up and quietly explained to us with a solemn look on his face, "A few years ago, my buddy and I made a pact that we would find each other if the world ever ended. He was moving to Florida, and it was his going-away party. We had a few drinks and started talking about how we thought the world might end, and eventually we decided to get together and try to survive together if it ever happened. We were both half-drunk at the time, and neither of us thought we would live to see it, but I promised all the same, and I intend to keep it. Last I heard, he was somewhere in this neighborhood."

We all sat there for a second, none of us saying anything, until Francis whispered in shock, "That's why we've been walking around this place for two weeks?" His voice got louder as he said, "That's why we've had to nearly die from Tanks and Hunters and every other kind of fucking zombie out there? Because you and your _pal_ said you'd get together after the apocalypse?" Francis said 'Pal' with a sarcastic tone, indicating he was pissed about it. "That's why we've had to take a fucking Witch with us?"

He was yelling now, clearly pissed at Bill's reason for staying. "Why we could all get turned into zombies while we're sleeping, from just one bite? That's why!?" He said, roaring the last part and standing up. Bill looked at him stoically, not intimidated by his outburst, and said calmly, "Yes." Francis seemed to deflate, clearly expecting a fight, and grumbled, "Alright, just checking." And sat back down.

I snickered at his little performance, but Ashley clearly didn't think it was funny. She had a sour look on her face, and she croaked out, "Doesn't-spread-with-bite." She was a lot better than when we had found her, being able to talk without sounding too hoarse, but she still had difficulty speaking since her vocal chords had been altered by the Flu, and it hurt her throat to talk too much. At least, that's what I had been able to gather. Our interest was piqued once again, but this time all eyes were on Ashley.

Bill curiously asked, "What do you mean? You can't get Infected from getting bitten?" Ashley shook her head no. We were all shocked, because we thought that the Infection spread through other Infected biting people. Louis nervously asked, "Well then how does it spread?" Ashley scrunched her face up thoughtfully, seemingly trying to think of how to explain in as little words as possible, then her face cleared like she got an idea, then got up from the table and walked over to a laptop we had found in the house and left on a table in the living room. Curious, we followed her, Ashley sitting on the middle seat and me and Louis sitting on the couch next to her on either side, with Bill and Francis standing behind the couch looking over her shoulders. She opened it up, being careful of her claws, and moved the mouse onto the icon for Microsoft Word with her knuckle.

She clicked on the mouse button beneath the track pad with the tip of her claw and opened it. She then proceeded to type the same way. 'The Green Flu started out as an airborne virus, but that was only the first strain, the one that made some people into the Commons, and the one that gave the rest their immunity. There's other strains, one for each type of Special Infected. These strains are not airborne, and can only be contracted through mixing of blood.'

"Blood?" Bill asked shocked. Ashley kept typing, revealing more. 'Yes, blood. If you have an open wound, and blood from one of the Special Infected gets into it, you can become that type of Special Infected.' Louis paled a bit at this, and stuttered, "B-But we've all gotten cut and covered in zombie blood. Why aren't we all zombies right now?" Ashley replied in the form of more type. 'You're immune. Getting infected blood in your wounds doesn't guarantee you'll get infected. If you don't, you become immune to whatever Special Infected attacked you. And the more strains you become immune to, the easier it is for you to become immune to the others.' The revelation shocked us all, as we had all been wrong about the nature of the Green Flu all this time.

Bill took on a thoughtful look on his face, and after a moment said, "Okay, any of us who hasn't gotten jumped by at least one type of Special Infected, say so now. Ashley, would bile work for Boomers? To spread the Flu?" Ashley replied 'Yes' on the computer, and Bill nodded and said, "If any of us have not developed an Immunity to one of the strains yet, we need to know now. When we get strangled, pounced on, blown up, or anything else, we always get cut, and the blood or bile always gets in the wound."

At that, everyone except Ashley winced, remembering how much it stung when the splatters of blood got in the cuts when Smokers or the other types' blood got in our wounds. Every one of us wracked our brains, trying to think of occasions when we were pounced on by Hunters, strangled by Smokers, puked on by Boomers, smashed by Tanks, scratched by Common, or cut up by Witches. After a few moments, Louis said, "I'm good. Francis?"

He turned his head to look back at Francis, who said, "Me too. Bill?" Francis turned his head to Bill, parroting Louis. "Yeah. And you, Zoey?" He asked, looking to me. "Yeah, I'm good." I said. We all breathed a collective sigh of relief at the revelation that we were all immune, and Louis got up and said, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I need some sleep. See you tomorrow." And went over to the bedroom he had picked.

Bill watched him go, and said, "We should all do the same. I'll see you guys when we all wake up." Then walked into his room. Before Francis could say anything, I grabbed Ashley's wrist and pulled her into our room.

As I lay awake in the dark with Ashley snuggled up to me sleeping, and our tails twisted together, I thought about her words on the computer. A feeling of dread overcame me, and I desperately tried to find even a single memory to contradict it, but I kept coming up with the same conclusion, and accepted it only once my eyelids started getting heavy and I could feel myself start to drift off. I had never been pounced on by a Hunter. I had never been exposed to the Hunter strain of the Green Flu. I'm not immune.

Dun Dun Dun. Don't worry, this isn't just filler, I will have them find Bill's friend, probably in the next few chapters, and sorry for all the exposition, but I needed to get it out there. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, IndigoWerewolf again. Sorry about not updating yesterday, I was busy with school and didn't have time. I don't want to spoil anything for the chapter here, so let's just get right into it. I don't own L4D

I woke up abruptly to find Ashley licking my hair in her sleep. I stifled a giggle, since she used to do this a lot before the Flu hit. 'It's good to see some things haven't changed.' My good mood vanished however, when I remembered what she had told us about the Flu yesterday. A feeling of dread creeped through my gut. 'Just relax, even if I do get pounced I can't get Infected as long as the blood doesn't get in an open wound.' I thought, then groaned internally, as it was almost impossible to avoid that when getting jumped by any Special Infected.

'Obsessing over it isn't going to do you or any of the others any good. Just put it out of your mind and you'll deal with it if and when it happens.' I decided. Feeling Ashley accidentally lick my ear, I pulled a face and pushed her off, waking her up. She yawned soundlessly and spat a few times to get rid of the taste of my hair, and we both got out of bed. We went into the living room and saw Bill, Louis, and Francis eating dry cereal, as the milk that was in the fridge had long gone bad. Once we were done, the five us (Minus Ashley) got our guns and headed out.

After about an hour of walking in silence, Louis said, "Hey Bill? I know you want to find your friend and all, but shouldn't we at least check the houses to see if he's in any of them?" Bill smiled around his cigarette and said, "No need. I'll know if he's in any of these places."

Francis growled and said, "I hate it when you get all cryptic, Bill." Without any warning, we heard a loud below and saw something barreling towards us from a garden to our left. It smashed into us and bowled us all over, knocking the five of us down and sending our respective guns skittering across the street. I fell to the ground and ripped the right knee of my jeans, but thankfully I didn't get hurt.

Suddenly, I heard a loud scream coming from Francis. "Help! This bitch is trying to turn me into a pancake!" I rolled over onto my back to see the strange figure had him clutched in one gigantic hand and was smashing him into the ground repeatedly. Louis was the first to react, scooping up his Uzi and unloading his clip into the beast whilst screaming like a badass.

Once the bulky attacker had been felled, Louis stood panting clutching his gun, now looking less like the main character in an action movie and more like a guy about to piss himself with fear, which is what he actually was. I rushed over to Francis and asked him, "Francis, are you ok?"

Francis groaned and weakly muttered, "I just got fucked up by a giant zombie with a battering ram for an arm. What do you think?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Yup, he's ok." Then walked over to where Ashley had fallen. I helped her up and we all got our guns and got Francis patched up with a Health Kit, then gathered around to examine the lifeless form of the newly-discovered Infected that had assaulted us.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Bill asked, voicing what we were all thinking. The Infected in question was huge, with a single gigantic arm, the other one seemingly made vestigial, a bulky body that made the head look smaller than it was, and two legs that were way thicker than they had any right to be. It was also wearing overalls for some reason. "I have no fucking idea." I muttered in shock, then turned to Ashley, who shook her head and shrugged. "Whatever it is, I fucking hate it." Francis grumbled. "No surprise there." Louis muttered. Our bickering couldn't disguise the fact that we were all scared out of our shit at the idea of a new Special Infected.

"What should we call it?" Louis asked hesitantly. Bill thought for a moment, then said, "Well, since it charges at Survivors to attack them, what about a Charger?" We all nodded in agreement, wanting to leave and get the new Infected out of our minds. We all walked for twenty more minutes before Francis alerted another hoard with an alarmed car. While we were all shooting the Infected, trying not to let them overwhelm us, a spindly female form came shambling from behind a house.

It had red hair done in twin braids, pink fake nails, mom jeans, and a plaid shirt tied in a knot to expose it's stomach, which didn't seem so bad on its own, but the thin-limbed Infected had a long neck that seemed more like a downward extension of its head and neon green fluid dripping from its mouth, which seemed to lack a jaw and had all of its rotten teeth exposed. It also had a sizable paunch and skeletal limbs. Suddenly, it screeched and hawked a blob of the same fluid that was dribbling from its non-existent lips.

I couldn't avoid the projectile and it struck my chest and burst. There was far more of the liquid inside than it seemed, and it went over most of my front. Instantly, a burning sensation erupted on my face where a few drops of the goo had struck. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground at the sensation. I felt the goo eat away at my shirt, jacket and bra, and screamed again as it met my flesh. I squeezed my eyes shut and curled into a fetal position in the street. Suddenly, I heard Ashley scream in anger and opened my eyes to see her rush the sickly-looking Infected. She drew her claws back and tore through its torso, only to get splashed by the same substance that was causing me so much pain, which burst out of its stomach as the redheaded Infected expired.

The goop ate away at her bra and she fell to the ground in pain. I got up, the acidic substance seemingly having dissipated without having done too much damage, and crawled over to her. Reaching her, I examined her to see that she was far worse off than I was, having less clothes for the acid to dissolve and more exposed flesh for the goo to burn. Once the goo had dissolved, again not doing much damage aside from a few minor burns.

I drew her shivering form into my arms and started to rock her gently back and forth in order to comfort her. Seeing Bill and the others come over, I shifted us both so that they couldn't see our breasts. "Zoey, what happened?" Bill asked, seeing us on the ground.

I nodded my head towards the dead Infected woman and said, "That thing spat some kind of acid at me. Then Ashley killed it and it spilled a bunch onto her." Seeing Ashley calm down, I helped her up and we both crossed our arms so that none of the guys could see our breasts. We all walked over to the prone form of the new Infected. We all stared down at in shock, mostly at how ugly it was, even for an Infected.

"That is one ugly bitch." Bill said, once again voicing our collective thoughts. "What should we call this one?" Louis asked, repulsed. "I kind of like Bill's name, One Ugly Bitch." Francis said. "How about Spitter?" I said, "It did spit that acid at me after all."

We once again all agreed on the new Infected's name, and no sooner than we had than we heard a shotgun cock, and a gruff voice behind us say, "You people mind explaining why there's a Witch with you guys?" We all turned around to see an old man wearing a camo vest and with a beige shirt underneath, with an army beret, green cargo pants and black boots.

Suddenly, the old man's eyes widened, and he lowered his gun and whispered, "Bill?" Bill's jaw dropped, and he asked back, "Kevin?"

And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry, but I feel like it's at a good stopping point right now and I'm tired so good night!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, this is the sixth chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. Time to meet Bill's friend Kevin! I do not own L4D!

The old man, who was apparently named Kevin, had a shocked look on his face as he looked our group over. His eyes eventually settled on Bill and he said, "Bill? Is that really you?" Bill had a goofy-looking smile on his face as he said, "Yeah, Kevin. It's me. Good to see you're still alive." Kevin grinned back at him and said, "The feeling's mutual. Care to introduce me to your friends?"

Bill introduced us all and explained that Ashley was still sentient despite being Infected. Kevin listened intently the whole time and when Bill was done explaining he asked us, "Okay, that's all well and good, but why are those two topless?" And gestured at me and Ashley, who blushed. I grimaced and told him, "A Spitter burned off our shirts. That thing over there." I motioned towards the fallen Infected at the last sentence.

Kevin looked at it and said, "Yeah, I've seen those things around here a couple times. Nasty bitches, can hawk some sort of acid at you, so I named 'em Hawkers. I think I like your name better though. Come on, I've got some spare clothes in my house you can use." He motioned for us to follow him with the last sentence.

We followed him about a few houses over, where we saw a two-story house that had boarded up windows and a gatling gun out front with sandbags further fortifying the front entrance. We all went inside and Kevin showed Ashley and I to a room that looked like it had once belonged to a teenage girl.

"Just help yourself to anything in here. Hell knows I've got no use for it." Kevin said, and went back downstairs. I opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a plain white bra and checked the size, and strangely enough it was almost a perfect fit, so I pulled it on and hooked it up. Then I opened the closet and rifled through the various clothing to find a top. 'Good thing most of the stuff here is my size.' I thought.

I then pulled out a black reversible T-shirt that had an angel emoji on the front and a devil emoji on the back and tried it on, and it fit too. I also picked out a pink jacket that looked remarkably similar, and I was wondering where I had seen it before until I checked the tag and realized it was the same kind that had been destroyed by the Spitter, only in a different color, so I pulled it on and it fit me just the same as the old one.

I was glad to have the familiar garment on, even if it was pink and not red. I turned around to see that Ashley had gotten dressed too, only she had just put on a new bra and panties, these ones bubble-gum pink. We were about the same size so I wondered why she hadn't put anything else on. Confused, I asked her, "Don't you want to get dressed? Most of these are our size." Ashley gave me her trademark sad smile and said hoarsely, "Skin...sensitive. This is...all I can...stand."

My eyes widened in surprise at her revelation. I had never really thought about why Witches went around in their undies, but now that I knew why, I suppose it made sense. Their senses of sight and hearing are seemingly enhanced, seeing as how flashlights always set them off and they always freak out whenever we talk too loud around one. It would make sense that some of their other senses were enhanced as well.

Wanting to try something, I walked over to her and reached for her ear, then started to gently scratch at the edge where the ear joined with her head. Instantly, she got a blissful smile on her face and closed her eyes. I heard a rumbling sound coming from her chest, and I giggled as I realized that she was purring. Suddenly, her knees gave out. I caught her and sat the two of us down on the bed with her sitting in my lap, and me still scratching behind her ear.

I couldn't help smiling as I reflected that even though the world had ended and Infected roamed wild in the streets, Ashley hadn't changed a bit. Eventually I stopped and softly told her, "We should probably get back to the others." Ashley slowly opened her eyes and nodded with a blissful, yet still somehow sad, smile on her face.

We both walked back downstairs to see that Kevin, Bill, Louis, and Francis were eating hamburgers, and there were more on a plate on a counter. Me and Ashley each sat down and started to eat with the others. "Nice to see that you found something that fits." Kevin greeted us. I smiled at him around a mouthful of burger, swallowed and said, "Me too. But I have to ask, why do you have all this stuff in your place?"

Kevin grinned and said, "My place got wrecked by a Tank. I moved here about a month ago and never got around to getting rid of all of it." We all resumed eating, and while we ate, Bill told Kevin what we had learned about the Flu, and how it transferred through blood, not bites like we thought. Bill's explanation reminded me that I had no immunity to the Hunter strain, and made me lose my appetite.

Still, I had been eating junk food for the past two weeks, and it would look suspicious if I didn't eat, so I finished my burger. Once Bill had finished explaining again, Kevin put the remainder of his hamburger down and asked Ashley, "And how do you know about all this again?" With one eyebrow raised up. Ashley held up one claw to signal him to wait, then swallowed her bite of hamburger and said, "Experience." And went back to eating. The simple explanation seemed to satisfy Kevin, but Francis asked, "How did it happen?" I kicked his shin under the table and shot him a dirty look. He took an indignant look on his face and asked under his breath, "What?"

Bill put his hand on my shoulder and said to me, "Zoey, it's an honest question. Besides, the more we know about this, the better." I could feel my pupils contracting in anger, and my ears flattened against my head as I prepared to yell at him, but just as I opened my mouth to go berserk on him, I felt Ashley's hand on my other shoulder. I whirled around to face her and she said, "It's...okay."

With that, she got up and walked over to the laptop we had gotten from the last house, which she had brought with her for just this purpose. She opened Word as we all gathered around where she was sitting and she typed, 'I was in a safe house not far from here when I found a Witch hiding in the closet,' Louis snickered, and we all glared at him. He coughed into his fist and Ashley resumed. 'I startled it when the beam of my flashlight got into its eyes, and it chased me through the house into the kitchen. I managed to get a knife out when it caught up with me. It slashed me across the chest and I managed to kill it, but I had gotten its blood all over me, including in my wounds. I cleaned my cuts with Hydrogen Peroxide and used a shirt and some gauze to bandage them, but it still didn't help. After about a week, I started feeling feverish. I didn't even think anything of it until my fingers started wasting away.'

At the last sentence, I looked at her fingers. Sure enough, there was no flesh on the digits, just bone extending from her palms and forming her claws. I looked back at the screen to see she had typed more. 'Then I started feeling sad all the time, and at times I could barely keep from breaking out into tears. My fingers completely wasted away until there was nothing but bone, and then my bones fused together so I couldn't hold things and the ends lengthened and sharpened into claws. After that all of my senses became hypersensitive. My hearing started getting sharper, and my eyes got more and more sensitive to light, and my skin got more sensitive too, so much that my clothes felt like sandpaper.'

Francis butt in by saying, "Wait, when did you start to turn all white?" Ashley gave him a deadpan look and typed, 'I was albino before the Infection.' The others looked surprised at that, but Ashley just kept typing. 'Then, I started overreacting to things. Sudden noises and bright lights scared me so much that I lashed out at whatever made them. After a while, I just collapsed to the ground and started sobbing. I didn't even know what I was crying about, but I was so sad that I didn't even move unless an Infected attacked me, which they did pretty often. There were some times when I could get up and try to get to a safe house, but I would always just collapse again. It went that way for a while until Zoey found me, and after that I stopped being sad for no reason.'

Once she had finished her explanation, I saw tears start to form in her eyes, seemingly from the memories. I hugged her close and felt her start to convulse with sobs. My pupils contracted and my ears flattened against my head in anger again, and I gave Francis my best death stare. He backed away with a nervous look on his face and said, "I think I'm going to hit the hay. 'Night everyone!" And bolted out of the room.

Bill, trying to diffuse the situation, said, "We should all go to bed. Zoey, why don't you and Ashley head up to the room where you got your clothes and get some shuteye? Kevin and I are going to stay up for a bit and catch up." Louis got up from his seat, stretched, and said, "Don't need to tell me twice. 'Night." And left the room. I took Bill's advice and led Ashley up towards the room we had been in earlier. I sat her down on the bad and scratched her behind her ears again to try and comfort her. Eventually the tears stopped flowing, and I tilted her head up and asked her, "Better?" Ashley nodded and smiled at me sadly.

I smiled too, but that smile went away when I remembered who caused her to cry. I growled in anger and said, "I'm going to kill Francis." Ashley leaned her head against my chest sideways and said, "It's okay...It's not...his fault." I looked down at her incredulously and said, "How is it not his fault. He made you remember all that stuff!" Ashley shook her head and said, "Wasn't crying...because I...remembered...was crying because...Witch. Sadness wasn't...normal...it was like...back before you...found me. For no reason."

I looked at her shocked and said, "Really?" Seeing her nod, I asked, "Is it coming back then? Being sad for no reason?" Ashley smiled at me and said, "No. Fine now." I smiled and said, "That's good. We really should get to sleep, though." Ashley giggled and nodded, and we got undressed and snuggled up together under the covers. I closed my eyes and felt the sensation of her skin against mine, until both of our breathing slowed and we fell asleep.

And done! But don't be sad, there'll be something up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf. I am so sorry that I did not update yesterday, but I had to go to the dentist yesterday and I got three fillings, which was not fun at all. I decided to post another chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks because I still don't know where to go with that story, whereas I have a little bit of an idea as to where to go with this one, and I figured you would like a good chapter of this story as opposed to a story that's made up as I go along, so without further ado, I do not own Left 4 Dead, and let's read.

I woke up slowly and opened my eyes to see Ashley's still-sleeping face next to mine. I smiled at the sight and sat up and yawned, then shook Ashley gently to wake her up. When she didn't stir, I frowned in confusion and shook her a bit harder. She flopped over onto her back with the force of my shaking, completely limp and still not rousing from sleep.

Panicked, I pressed my palm to her forehead, then jerked my hand back in shock. She was burning up! 'Well, at least that means she's not dead.' I thought to myself. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down and examined her more thoroughly. She was completely motionless aside from slow, shallow breaths, and my nose zeroed in on the scent of lavender flowers coming from her body.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Kevin's voice rang out from the other side. "Hey Zoey, Ashley, are you two okay? Bill asked me to check up on you." I quickly pulled a baggy T-shirt on and cried out, "Come in here. I think something's wrong with Ashley!"

A few minutes later, Bill, Louis, Francis and I were all crowded around the kitchen doorway, with Ashley lying prone on the kitchen table and with Kevin examining her. I had put some jeans and underpants on before rushing down, but opted not to wear my hoody, wanting to get ready as soon as possible so that I could find out what was wrong with my friend.

My tail flitted back and forth anxiously as I waited with bated breath to find out what was wrong. After taking her pulse, Kevin walked back over to us and said, "Alright, I think I might know what's wrong." I asked him anxiously, "Well? What is it?"

Kevin looked at me dead in the eye and said, "She's gone into metamorphosis." And left it hanging at that with no other explanation. Francis wrinkled his nose and said, "Metamorphosis? What the fuck are you talking about?" Kevin sighed, then said, "Everyone sit down. This is going to take a while." The five of us sat down in the living room, Kevin and Bill in armchairs and Francis, Louis and I sitting on the couch, me nervously wringing my tail in my hands the whole time.

Kevin took a deep breath and said to us, "A few weeks ago I noticed a Hunter lying in the street all splayed out, just like your friend in there is now," He jerked his thumb towards the kitchen and continued, "It was wearing a lime green hoody, and stank like it had gotten dumped into a dunk tank full of perfume."

My breath hitched at those words and I muttered, "Ashley smells like lavender." Kevin nodded and said, "I walked past it thinking it was dead, but three days later I got pounced by an awful thing like nothing I had ever seen." He said, then paused. When he didn't continue, Louis asked him, "What did it look like?"

Kevin got a thoughtful look on his face, and told us, "It was like a Hunter, but bigger. Its claws were sharper, and curved too, like talons. Its legs were bent backwards like an animal's, no offense Zoey," He said, nodding to me. I signaled him to move on, and he continued, "It had huge fangs and pointy horns on its head like a demon, and its scream was like nothing I've ever heard. It shattered all the street lamps and left my ears ringing for hours afterwards. Called it a Maverick, because it didn't act like any of the other Specials. And it had the same lime green hoody on as the son of a bitch I had seen laying out in the street."

He let that last bit of information sink in for a second, and I asked him hesitantly, "So…you think Ashley is going through the same thing? Becoming a-a Maverick?" Kevin waved his hand and said, "Nah. Something like it though probably, for Witches."

I let out a sigh of relief as I realized she would be okay soon. Suddenly, Francis stood up and said, "Look guys, if what's happening to Ashley really is what Kevin is talking about, then we need to take care of it fast." I looked at him angrily and shot back, "Francis, we've talked about this. We're not killing Ashley."

Francis held his hands up in front of him defensively and said, "Look Zoey, I know you care about her but if she's changing into…something, then we can't take any chances." I got up and yelled at him, "She's not going to hurt us! She's not like the others! I thought you would've gotten that through your thick skull by now, but I guess you're just as much of a bull-headed idiot as ever!"

I turned around and growled out with tears leaking through my closed eyelids, "Bill, make sure Francis doesn't kill Ashley okay?" Then bolted out the front door without waiting for an answer. After running for a few blocks, I slowed and came to a stop, where I sat down hard on the pavement and slammed my fist down, ignoring the pain it brought and wrapping my arms around my knees.

My sides heaved as I cursed Francis out in my head, using every cuss word I could think of. Once I had cooled down from my tantrum however, I realized that I had no idea where I was and was also unarmed. I looked to the sun to try to get my bearing and saw that it was going down, meaning it would be dark soon. Ordinarily the last part wouldn't be a problem, but the Infected tend to get more vicious after nightfall. I started to retrace my steps to try and get back to Kevin's house, but it was almost impossible since I had had my eyes squeezed shut the whole way out here.

"Fuck, this is impossible." I growled out, voicing my frustration. I sat down on the curb to get a rest, and my right ear twitched as I heard a faint scream. I paled as I realized what had to have made it, and sprang up and started running with renewed vigor, but I could still hear the shrieks getting louder behind me.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw the Hunter not ten feet from me on the ground. Suddenly, it pounced at me, and I fell to the ground as it started tearing apart my shirt. As I felt it tear through my shirt and claw at my bare chest, I screamed in pain and started punching at it with both hands, but it did no good as its claws started to become coated in my blood from the numerous wound on my torso.

Suddenly, I heard a shotgun blast sound out, and the Hunter slumped over me, dead. I hissed as I felt its blood trickle into my cuts, and I froze in panic as I remembered that I was not immune to the Hunter strain of the Green Flu. It passed quickly however, and I shoved the dead Infected off of me as hard as I could.

I examined my chest and saw that, thankfully, most of the wounds were shallow, Hunters not known for their accuracy. I the saw Louis's hand in front of me, and I looked up to see the rest of him smiling down. "Thanks." I murmured, pulling myself up with his help.

Louis handed me a pistol and said, "Next time you head out alone without a gun, take a gun." I smiled at him and said, "Sorry about that." Louis gave me a sarcastic grin and said, "It's alright. Come on, let's get back to the others. Those cuts look nasty."

He led me back to Kevin's house, and I immediately went into the bathroom and washed out my cuts with Hydrogen Peroxide and wrapped them with medical gauze, using an old but clean white shirt to pad the wounds and absorb the blood in case they started bleeding again.

I then put on a new shirt and went back downstairs to see that Francis was currently holding an ice pack over his left eye. Bill looked at me and said, "We've reached an understanding." I grinned in thanks and asked him, "Where's Ashley?" "In your room." He replied, and I went up to find her lying comfortably in the bed. I got into bed with her, tired from my exertions and from the stress of today's events, and passed out almost immediately.

Okay, that's that. Don't worry, this isn't just filler, I'm going somewhere with this. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf here with another chapter. But before I start, I just want to say to whoever left that review on this story that the review button is for leaving helpful suggestions and feedback, not for asking if I'm serious about Zoey being a catgirl. Which I am. I don't own Left 4 Dead, let's read!

"You said it only took three days!" I shouted at Kevin, as I paced back and forth in the living room. The two of us were fighting because it had been a whole week and Ashley still hadn't finished her metamorphosis. I was anxious because Bill and the others hadn't let me into the basement where they had been keeping her since it started. I scratched at my hands, which were trapped in a pair of black cotton gloves, anxiously.

Kevin sighed from where he was sitting on the couch and told me, "Zoey, I said the Hunter took three days. Obviously it's different for Witches." My ears were flattened against my head as I said, "Well how long will it take, then?" Bill looked up from cleaning his gun and told me, "Zoey, we don't know how long it'll take until it's finished. We just have to be patient." Francis growled from a nearby chair where he was reading a _Guns and Ammo_ magazine and said, "I hate being patient."

I looked at him aggravated and said, "Shut the fuck up, Francis." I ran my hands through my hair and told them all, "I can't deal with you guys right now. I'm going to bed." I stomped up the stairs, ignoring Louis, who pointed out, "It's three in the afternoon."

Louis's POV

I watched Zoey storm upstairs in a huff and furrowed my brow worriedly. She's been acting really strange ever since Ashley started her metamorphosis. I looked around the room, noticing Kevin was now making a sandwich, and asked the group, "Anyone notice Zoey's been acting weird lately?"

"Weird how?" Bill asked, and I replied, "She's been blowing up at the tiniest little things, spending all day shut up in her room, and she won't take off those gloves. I'm worried about her." Francis looked up from his magazine and said offhandedly, "She's probably just on the rag or something. She'll be fine."

Bill sighed and told the biker, "Anthros don't have a period Francis, remember? They go into estrus." Francis looked at Bill with a confused expression until he said, "Heat." Francis nodded his head in understanding and said, "Well then I've got nothing." And went back to his magazine. Kevin looked over at me from the kitchen and told me, "Don't worry about Zoey, Louis. She's just worried about Ashley. She'll be fine."

The conversation ended at that, with nothing happening for about an hour, Francis reading his magazine, me playing Solitaire, and Kevin and Bill cleaning the various guns we had picked up since the world went to shit. Just then, we all heard a loud clattering sound coming from Zoey's room, and I got up and said, "I think I'm going to go check on her."

Zoey's POV

I sat in the dark bedroom taking deep breaths and pressing my palms against my temples, trying to drown out the pounding headache that was building behind my eyes. My entire body shook with uncontrollable tremors, and I lay down heavily on the bed. My breathing came in pants as I tried to get a handle on myself.

I shakily took off the gloves I was wearing and looked over my claws. Just as I had suspected, they had grown out again, my small feline claws growing into the sharp implements of a Hunter, designed to rip and tear. I put my head in my hands and groaned.

It had started a few days ago, four days since Ashley had gone into hibernation. At first I had thought I had just forgotten to clip them, but they grew back into the same length within hours, no matter how many times I took a nail clipper to them, the nails only staying short for three hours at best. Thus, the gloves. The others don't know I'm turning, and I don't know how much longer I can keep it from them.

Growling, I thought to myself in anger, 'Who cares about them anyway? Those idiots don't care about me. All they do is fuck around and try to kill my mate.' I blinked in surprise. Mate? Where did that come from? "Get a hold of yourself Zoey," I muttered to myself, "You can't let this thing get to you."

Suddenly, my headache intensified, and I shot up to my feet with a grunt, losing my balance and collapsing to the floor shaking. I tried to stand up again, but as I braced my hand against the wall, I accidentally hit the light switch, burning my now-sensitive eyes with the unexpected light. Stifling a shriek, I fell again and accidently knocked the dresser over. My hands scrabbled against the back of my neck, and I clumsily pulled my hood over my head in an attempt to block out the accursed light.

I faintly heard Louis say something downstairs, and my blood started boiling in anger. My body felt like it was filling up with liquid metal, giving me new strength, and I got up onto my hands and knees growling. Suddenly, the door opened, and I heard Louis ask, "Zoey, you okay?" Still growling, I looked at him under my hood to see him standing in the doorway in shock. Shrieking, I flung myself at him, but he slammed the door in my face before I hit him. I barely had time to think, 'Oh shit.' Before my face impacted with the door and I was knocked out cold.

Louis's POV

I panted as I ran down the stairs to the living room, falling down the last ten stairs and consequently knocking the wind out of my lungs. When I painfully reached the bottom, Bill ran up to me and asked, "Louis, are you okay?" Struggling for breath, I tried to stand up, only to epically fail. Bill and Kevin helped me over to the sofa as I gasped and wheezed, trying to get my breath back. Bill told me, "Hey, hey, Louis, calm down, you're all right."

Desperate to get my lungs back under my control, I wheezed out, "Hun-ter." And went into a fit of coughing. Everyone's eyes widened, and Francis asked me, "Hunter? Louis, is there a Hunter in here? Louis?" When I didn't respond, Francis rudely smacked me in the face. Bill shoved him away and said, "Get off of him shithead, hitting him isn't going to help." Turning to me, he said, "Louis." I looked up at him, still gasping, and he continued, "Where is the Hunter?" I held up a finger to tell him to wait, and as I was getting my breathing under control, Kevin handed me a glass of water.

Gulping it down, I started taking deep breaths until my breathing had normalized. Once it had, everyone looked closely at me, waiting for me to give an answer. "Z-Zoey. It's Zoey." I said, still slightly out of breath. Bill's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and asked, "What's Zoey? Louis, you're not making any sense." Still breathing deeply, I told them, "Zoey's a Hunter, and she just tried to pounce on me upstairs."

Francis' shoulders fell, and he said, "What? Be serious Louis." Angry at his disbelief, and because he had hit me before, I backhanded him, knocking him to the floor, and told him, "I am being serious you fucking asshole."

Kevin grabbed my hand and said to me, "Louis. Louis. Calm down. Now tell us exactly what happened." I took some more deep breaths, and when I was calm I told them, "I went upstairs to check up on Zoey and she was crouched on the floor like a Hunter with her hood over her head, and she was growling at me, then she jumped at me and screamed. I think I knocked her out when I slammed the door on her."

Francis rubbed his cheek as he said, "Zoey's immune to the Hunter strain dipshit. She told us so when we all checked." Kevin was sitting on a chair near us with his hand on his chin as he said, "But what if she wasn't?" We all looked to him and Bill asked, "What are you talking about Kevin?" Kevin looked up and asked us, "Can any of you remember an instance where Zoey got pounced on by a Hunter?"

We all wracked our brains, all trying to think of such a time, but none of us could think of anything. I could remember, but I stayed silent, getting a feeling of dread in my chest as I realized where he was going with this. When nobody said anything, Kevin told us, "Look, Zoey started acting weird when Ashley went into hibernation, right?" We all nodded, and Kevin said, "But what if it didn't start then? What if it didn't start until a little bit afterwards?"

I realized what he was implying, and my face went slack as I whispered, "The Hunter. From when she ran out." Kevin nodded, and said, "It's impossible to keep the blood out when you get jumped, and if Zoey wasn't immune, then she could've gotten infected."

A few minutes later, we were all climbing the stairs to Zoey's room, all with melee weapons in our hands. Despite Francis' objections, none of us had anything more lethal than a baseball bat. We all gathered around the doorway, and Bill slowly inched the door open. Once we could all see inside, we peaked our heads in, and we all saw Zoey still passed out on the floor. Kevin lifted up her hand and showed us all her fingers, which had grown claws. "Yup, she's a Hunter alright." He sighed.

Bill asked us all, "Well, what the fuck do we do now?" Seeing Francis about to open his mouth, he pointed at him and said, "Besides killing her." Francis shut his mouth and sat down on the bed with a grunt. I put my hands over my mouth, then blew all of the air out of my lungs and let them fall and said, "Let's just put her in the basement with Ashley until we can figure out what to do with her."

We all nodded affirmatively and grabbed a limb. We carried Zoey downstairs carefully and when we reached the basement, we set her down gently next to Ashley on the mattress she was laying on. We all left the room to decide what, if anything, we should do about her turning. I was the last one out, and just before I left the room I heard a rustling sound. I looked back and saw that Zoey had partially woken up and was currently snuggling herself into Ashley. She looked over at me, and I muttered to her, "Sorry this had to happen to you Zoey." And shut the door behind me.

Zoey's POV

I opened my eyes blearily to see the sleeping face of my mate. Feeling like the liquid metal that had filled my body had since hardened, I hugged her to me tightly. Hearing a creaking noise, I looked over to the source to see Louis standing in the door with a sorrowful expression. I squinted against the unbearable light filtering in from downstairs, and heard Louis mutter something, but before I could process it, I fell back into blackness.

And that is the chapter. Personally, I like this one, but everyone tell me what you think. But no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the nest chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. I don't really have anything to say here so I do not own Left 4 Dead, and let's read.

*Zoey's POV*

I woke up from my slumber slowly, feeling a stiffness in my joints that told me I had been lying here for a few days. I opened my eyes to see my mate's face, still in her hibernation. I smiled, but then hissed in pain, as even the dim light of the basement's dying bulb hurt my eyes, so I put my hood back over my head.

I then brushed a lock of hair out of my mate's face and stiffly got up and stretched my arms and legs, then got down on all fours and walked like that over to the door, only to find that it was locked. I growled in frustration and stood upright, then ran my hands over the wood, and I could tell that it was thin and flimsy. I nodded and pulled my fist back as far as I could, feeling the muscles tense in my arms, and struck the door as hard as I could just to the left of the lock, which I knew was the weakest point.

Feeling, and seeing, the wood splinter, I reared my fist back again and struck. On the third hit, the wood broke apart and the door swung open on its hinges. I purred in satisfaction, then lowered myself back onto my hands and knees, then went up the stairs to try and find the others. The house was completely devoid of life however, aside from a Common shambling around the dining room. I ignored it and continued my search, now going upstairs to search the bedrooms.

I was rudely interrupted however by the Common, which burst through the door of the room I was in and gave out a feral, raspy screech and rushed at me. I leaped out of the way as it clumsily swung at me, and I growled and swiped at it, causing blood to gush from its chest and knocking it back. The Common stumbled backwards through the door and as it recovered and started to run at me, I pounced on it, sending both of us careening down the stairs. We tumbled down them in a flurry of limbs, and we hit the bottom in a painful heap. I untangled myself from the feral Infected and started back up the stairs, only to turn back as it screeched once more.

I growled at it, signaling it to back down, but it started back up nonetheless. I growled and shouted out as I pounced on it, sending us both down the stairs again, and as we hit the floor I tore into its chest, ripping and tearing with my claws long after its struggles had ended.

I kept mutilating the corpse until my arms burned and I was forced to stop, and stepped back to catch my breath. I panted as I recovered from my assault, and continued searching for Bill, Louis, Francis, and Kevin. Eventually I ended up in the room me and Ashley had been sleeping in before she had gone into her metamorphosis and I had become infected.

As I searched, I saw the dresser I had tipped over and jumped back in shock. In the mirror topping the dresser was a blood-stained Hunter! I gave it a growl to ward it off, and it did the exact same thing back. I flexed my claws, and it did the same. I prepared to pounce, and its body tensed in preparation at the same time. It was at that moment that I realized that I was looking at my own reflection.

I drew back my hood in shock, ignoring the sting of the weak sunlight coming through the window, and stared long and hard at myself. In the mirror was something I didn't recognize, and yet did at the same time. My skin had gone from its usual color to an inhuman grey pallor, and my hoodie was stained with Infected blood. I looked down at my claws, and they were spattered with blood as well, with bits of gore stuck to them. I shuddered and turned back to my reflection.

I looked exactly the part of a Hunter, minus the duct tape on the wrists and ankles, but what most disturbed me were my own eyes. The color of my iris's was the same icy blue, but my pupils were white, and the sclera were pitch-black, but even the bizarre mutation didn't scare me more than the look in my eyes.

My eyes had a wild look to them, the being behind them driven by instinct, with little space for rational thought. I dropped my eyes to my hands again and tears leaked from my eyes as I thought to myself, 'What am I?' I curled up in a ball on the ground as I sobbed at the loss of my humanity, not caring anymore about finding Bill and the others, or if they found me.

After a while, I felt someone lift me up onto the bed, then sit me down with me in their lap and hugging me close, shushing me as their tail wrapped itself around mine. I unwrapped my arms from my knees and flung them around the person's torso, my body wracking with sobs. I felt my tears being wiped away as the person whispered, "Don't cry Zoey, please don't cry."

I looked up to see my mate-'Ashley!' I reminded myself, Ashley's face, looking down at me worriedly. I saw that she too had the inverted eyes that I now bore, and I tried to reply to her, but it felt like my throat was filled with sand, and I went into a fit of coughing. Eventually I managed to croak out, "A-Ash-ley." Ashley smiled at me and quietly told me, "Don't try to talk. Your vocal chords aren't made to anymore."

I smiled ruefully and relaxed into her embrace, comforted by the presence of the one my instincts recognized as my mate. Ashley wiped the last of my tears from my eyes, and as she did so I noticed that her hands had turned back from their previous monstrous form to what could pass for normal human fingers, if not for the short, yet sharp, spikes of bone emerging from each first and second knuckle, aside from her thumb. I took hold of one and examined it. Seeing my fascination, Ashley giggled and told me, "They were like this when I woke up."

I continued examining her hand, growing more and more concerned. I looked up at her worriedly, trying to say with my eyes that I couldn't with my words. Ashley seemed to get the message, and smiled and softly told me, "It's okay, look." Slowly, long claws emerged from the tips of her fingers, including her thumb. They were far from her old ones however, these being thinner and sharper. They were the same size of her actual fingers, and where the old ones were made for simply wildly clawing at an opponent, these ones were clearly built for precision.

She then retracted them, the tiny wound they had made sealing in an instant. I was put to ease, knowing now that my mate was not defenseless, but thinking of her as my mate again reminded me that I was now a Hunter, and I once again buried myself into Ashley's chest sobbing. She wrapped her arms around me, shushing me, and softly asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at her and choked out, "I-I Infected." Ashley gave me a sarcastic smile and asked, "So being Infected's a problem now?" I growled lowly and told her, "I-It different." Ashley simply asked me, "How?" I told her raspily, "I-I Hun-ter." Ashley told me, "And I'm a Wicca." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, and Ashley giggled and told me, "Evolved Witch. It was all I could think of." Getting the term now, I told her, "I f-feral." Ashley shook her head and told me, "No you're not." I nodded, indicating that I was, and Ashley told me, "No you're not."

"W-Why?" I croaked out, and in response, Ashley told me, "If you were, you wouldn't be talking right now." I contemplated what she had said, and looking down at my claws, I remembered the Common that had attacked me. I hadn't instigated it at all, it had simply attacked, as if it knew I was different, the same way Ashely had been attacked when I had first found her.

Ashley squeezed me tighter as she said to me, "I don't care if you're Infected or not, you're still my mate." I looked up at her in surprise, and saw that Ashley was blushing, and she asked me, "Did I say that last part out loud?" I nodded to her, and she groaned and buried her face in the top of my head. I lifted her back up and told her, "You think I…mate?" Ashley nodded wordlessly, her face as pink as the sunset outside, and told me softly, "I can't help it. My instincts just tell me you're my mate."

My face broke out into a big smile, and I raspily told her, "M-Mine t-too." Ashley looked to me in surprise, and smiled widely and said, "I guess we're mates then." I asked her, feeling as though I was losing my voice, "W-Why though?" Seeing her face fall, I quickly said, "I l-like it, but w-why? I-Is it just instincts?" Ashley's face turned relieved, then thoughtful, and she said, "I don't know, but I love you Zoey, and I don't care if it is just my instincts." I smiled and told her, "M-Me too."

Ashley smiled at me, and we both sat there for a few minutes in each other's arms, purring in contentment. After a while, Ashley lifted me off her lap and got up, then took hold of my wrist and told me, "Come on, we need a shower." I giggled, which sounded like someone rubbing sandpaper on a rock, and we both went into the master bath.

Neither of us had been in here before, since Kevin had already had the master bedroom before we had come here. There was a large bathtub with a door leading into a smaller room that held the toilet and a walk-in shower with white and light blue tiles. A few of the tiles were cracked, but it was still nice. I crouched on the ground, which was now as natural as standing to me, as Ashley started the shower.

*Warning! Lemon Ahead!*

We both disrobed as the water heated up, and once it was to both of our liking, we stepped in. I sighed as the water cascaded down my body, and I stood up shakily, my legs not made to stand upright anymore. I grabbed hold of the ledge for support, and Ashley grabbed a bar of soap and helped me clean all the blood and gore off of my claws, as well as all the grime and dirt that had accumulated since I had been unconscious.

As she did, I couldn't help but steal glances at her body. I had seen her nude before, and she had constantly been half-naked since the Flu hit, but I hadn't had the opportunity to get a close look like I had now. I heard a giggle, and looked up to see Ashley with a barely-contained smile on her face. I blushed as I realized that she had caught me staring, and looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

Ashley lifted my chin up with her finger and said, "It's okay, I don't mind you looking." I blushed some more and entwined my fingers together in nervousness, but that was a mistake as my knees gave out.

Ashley caught me before I hit the ground, and we sat down together and she continued cleaning me. Once she was done with my front, she turned me around and started on my back. I sighed at the calming feeling, and focused on the pleasant motions, until Ashley reached around me and rubbed the soap against my stomach. I was confused, as she had already washed there, and Ashley scooted forward and pressed her front to my back.

She rubbed the soap lower as she uncrossed my legs and spread them wide. I turned my head back to see her looking down at me with a seductive look on her face, and she turned my head forwards again and continued her ministrations. I blushed as the soap went lower and lower, and my body started to heat up as I panted in arousal.

I felt my pussy leaking onto the tiles, only to be washed away by the shower spray. It didn't matter however, as Ashley rubbed the soap against my labia. I caught my breath as Ashley stimulated me with the soap, and opened my legs wider in order to give her better access. Ashley started groping and squeezing my breast with her other hand, and I groaned in pleasure as the sensations washed over me.

My tail twitched as Ashley continued to rub my pussy with the soap, teasing my clit and grinding it against my outer lips, and I started growling as the pleasure built up inside me. As my pleasure reached its peak, Ashley plunged the bar of soap deep inside me, pumping it in and out of me. I screeched as my orgasm hit, but instead of ceasing, Ashley redoubled her efforts, fucking me with the soap harder and faster, further prolonging my pleasure.

I panted as my orgasm ended, and Ashley withdrew the soap from inside my pussy, drawing a groan from me, and hugged me across the stomach and began kissing and nipping at my neck as I came down. I turned around and kissed her deeply, knocking her onto her back as I forced my tongue into her mouth.

I drew back, looking down at her panting. Seeing her like that, lying prone on her back, with her face as red as a tomato, with her mouth slightly open and panting to get back her breath, I couldn't control myself. Every instinct I had, human and Infected, told me to ravage her, and I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. I lowered myself down until my face was even with her pussy. The outside was chalk-white, just like the rest of her, but when I spread her insides open, it was light pink, just like my own.

I slowly ran my tongue up her pussy, flicking my tongue over her clit as I finished. I then dove in and started lapping at her insides. Hearing her moan, I started circling my fingers around her clit. I felt her run her fingers through my hair, and she pressed my head further into her. I lashed my tongue swiftly inside her as her body started to convulse, and as her hips raised up, I pressed my finger against her clit and began rubbing it around in rapid circles. As she screamed in pleasure, I felt her juices splash against my face, and were washed away by the spray of the shower. As Ashley lay panting on the floor, I arranged our bodies so that our legs overlapped and our pussies were touching.

I bucked against her, and we both groaned in pleasure as we scissored each other. After a few minutes of us rubbing against each other, I felt something press against the entrance of my anus, and I saw her tail press against me, then plunge inside. I moaned I felt her prehensile tail plunge deep inside my ass, and as it pumped inside me, I lifted my tail into the spray of the shower, letting it get wet for a moment before I pressed it into her anus as well. Ashley moaned as I plunged my tail inside her, and redoubled her efforts with her own. I groaned as my anal walls were stimulated with her tail, and we both thrusted our tails inside each other, all the time bucking our hips together. I groaned and rubbed my breasts, desperately trying to increase my stimulation. We bucked our hips together rapidly, both desperately trying to cum, and we let out simultaneous screams as we both experienced our orgasms.

I withdrew my tail from Ashley, and she removed her own tail before we both cuddled up together, purring. After about ten minutes of enjoying our respective afterglows, we got up and washed each other off.

*Lemon Over*

Once we were both clean, we went back into our room and got some fresh clothes. We then went down to the kitchen to get some food. I crawled into the kitchen with Ashley close behind, and as she opened the fridge and started making sandwiches, I sat down at the table and noticed a note. I picked it up and read it.

"Dear Ashley/Zoey, if you can still read this, the four of us are leaving to track down a lead on an evac zone in Miami. Please don't follow us," I caught my breath at those words, and continued reading, "Something tells me they won't be eager to let in a Hunter and a Witch, especially if one is evolved. We left some guns and supplies in a closet in the basement, but I'm afraid it's all we can do. I'm sorry, but this is where we have to part ways. I wish it didn't have to end like this, but we can't take the risk of traveling around with an Evolved Witch and a Hunter. I hope you understand, and I wish you both the best of luck. Bill."

I clenched the note in my fist, and trembled as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. I felt Ashley's arms wrap around me, and I turned my head to see that she had taken the note from me and was reading it as well. "Assholes." I grumbled, and Ashley nodded, then offered me a sandwich. I ate it glumly, and we finished all of them in silence.

Once we had eaten, I felt a bit better, but was still upset at Bill's betrayal. Ashley took my hand and brought me back upstairs, and we both disrobed and got into bed, with my head resting against her breasts. Neither of us could sleep however, too sad from what we had just read. Suddenly, Ashley whispered to me, "Hey Zoey?" I lifted my head and asked her, "Yes?"

Ashley had an excited look as she asked me, "Remember what we used to do when we were home together alone?" Recalling what she meant, I told her, "Y-You want to do that?" Ashley nodded, and I got a big grin and said, "L-Let's do it." We both got ups and scoured the house, getting every pillow, blanket, and comforter in the house and piling them in the basement where we had spent our hibernation. We then we got each of the mattresses and carried them down one by one and arranged them to make a huge bed, then piled all of the blankets and pillows on top and burrowed into the pillow nest. I sighed at the softness of all of the bedding, and we both cuddled together in our previous position and fell asleep.

And there we go. I really like this chapter, but I do want to hear what you all think. But no flames!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. I am sorry about the long hiatus, but I had a bit of writer's block about where to go with this story, but I have since gotten past it, at least in regards to this chapter. I was going to write this yesterday, but it was extremely stressful so I decided to do it the next day, aka today. With all of that said, I do not own Left 4 Dead, and let's read!

I woke up blearily, my limbs slowly regaining feeling as I stretched them. I looked through the pile of blankets and pillows to see that Ashley wasn't there, so I looked to the door leading upstairs to see that it was open, then got dressed and walked on all fours up the stairs. I padded forwards to the kitchen, where I saw Ashley wearing jeans and a black band T-shirt, eating some dry cereal out of the bag.

She offered me some, which I accepted, and we ate in silence for a while. Once we were both full, and had gone through three boxes of cereal, she asked me, "What do you think we should do now?" I sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating our situation, and told her, "D-Don't know."

Ashley hummed and sat there thinking for a moment, then told me, "Well, whatever we do, we'll need supplies. Let's see what Bill and the others left in the closet downstairs." I nodded and we went down the stairs to the basement and opened the closet, to see a fully-loaded Magnum pistol with two spare clips and an Uzi with one, along with a few cans of food. I growled and remarked, "So generous."

Ashley giggled and told me, "It's better than nothing. Come on, let's see what we can find around the house. Maybe they missed something." I nodded and we both went back upstairs to try and find some food or guns. We didn't find any of the latter, but did manage to find a sealed package of bologna in the freezer. We put it in a duffle bag along with the cans and spare clips Bill and the others had left and some clothes from the bedroom we had slept in before the others had left, and sat down in the living room to plan ahead.

We both sat on the couch thinking, neither of us coming up with ideas, until Ashley sighed and told me, "Like I said before, we need supplies, and what we have now won't last long. I think we should go through the houses we guys haven't been through and try to scavenge what we can."

I contemplated her words for a moment, then muttered, "I-I've got nothing better. L-Let's go." Ashley nodded and we got the duffel bag and picked up the guns. To be more accurate, Ashley held the Uzi while the Magnum was in its holster on her hip and carried the duffle bag on her back since I needed my hands for walking and needed to jump to fight.

We left the house and started searching houses, taking whatever food and firepower we could, which was disappointingly little. While we were looting, I tried to get used to walking on two legs again. I still struggled, but I was getting a little better when we decided to hunker down for the night. We went up to a house that was mostly intact and tried the door, only to find that it was locked.

Ashley's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, since all of the doors we had come across that weren't broken had been unlocked. She backed up a few feet, then rushed forward and rammed her shoulder into the door. It held fast and she rubbed her shoulder where it had struck the door. We both tried to think of a way to get it open, and as I looked at the glass panes in the door, I got a metaphorical light bulb above my head.

I stripped off my hoody and removed my shirt, then wrapped it around my hand and drove my fist through one of the glass panes in the door. I then cleared the rest of the glass from the edge and reached through and unlocked the door from the inside. The door opened with no problems after that, and we walked in and started looking for the master bedroom. While we were searching, I noticed that the house showed signs of having been recently lived in. The dust on the furniture and floors was minimal, and even though it looked like there was damage and bloodstains from Infected, they had clearly been repaired to some degree.

Curious, I walked into the living room and flipped a light switch, and the ceiling fan started running. I looked to Ashley, who told me, "Someone's been here since the Flu hit." I nodded in agreement and started looking for more signs of life, and once I reached the kitchen I found one. I raspily called out Ashley's name to get her attention, and she walked in and asked me, "What is it?" In response, I pointed to the kitchen counter, where a Crock-Pot was plugged in and running, cooking a meatloaf with a few vegetables floating in the juices, which by the look of it, was almost done.

Ashley and I shared a look, and she asked me, "Does this mean what I think it means?" I nodded and told her, "They s-still here." Ashley's brow furrowed, and she asked me, "Then why haven't they come out?" My ears flattened against my skull in nervousness as I muttered, "Trap." Ashley extended her claws nervously as she told me, "I'll search upstairs, you take down here. Be careful."

I nodded and told her to do the same, and she walked up the stairs to the second floor. While she searched the house, I did the same, using my newly-heightened senses to my advantage, my ears perked up to try and sense the occupant of the house. Suddenly, I heard Ashley quietly call my name from upstairs, and went up to find her in front of a hall closet. Seeing me approach, she pointed at the door and mouthed, 'They're in here. I'll open the door, you be ready.' I nodded in understanding and crouched down, ready to pounce. Ashley retracted the claws on her right hand, leaving the others out, then slowly put her hand on the knob and tugged the door open.

The minute the door opened, a figure a little shorter than me flew out and started swinging wildly with a baseball bat, hysterically shrieking, "Get away from me! Get away, get away, get away!" She sobbed as she yelled, and we both got out of her way, then once she turned away from her, Ashley pounced on her, getting beaned in the head in the process, and pinned her down.

Now that the figure was still, I could identify her. She was an anthro like us, but a mouse instead of a cat, with a slim bald tail that seemed to be the same size as ours, proportionally speaking, and smallish rounded ears on top of her head and a slight overbite. She was a redhead with fair skin and a dusting of freckles across her face and square glasses, which were askew on her face from the struggle, and was wearing jeans and a pink T-shirt with a white heart on the front.

She had B-cup breasts and modest curves, and had a petite figure. The girl sobbed and struggled as she was held down, scared out of her mind, and I admittedly wasn't helping by growling at her for hurting Ashley, which she let me know with a stern look. I stopped and the girl collapsed, telling us, "Please just kill me and get it over with, don't drag it out." Ashley told her, "We're not going to kill you, just calm down."

The girl opened her eyes, revealing emerald green orbs with tears leaking down them, and her body convulsed with sobs for a few more minutes until she asked, "H-How are you talking to me? I know you're Infected, don't try to hide it."

Ashley smiled down at her and told her, "We are Infected, but we're still in control of ourselves. What's your name?" "Annie." The redhead replied, and Ashley asked her, "I'm Ashley. Now Annie, if I let you up, do you promise not to hit us with a baseball bat anymore?" Annie nodded and Ashley moved off of her. Annie sat up slowly, then looked to me warily and asked Ashley, "Is she in control of herself too?" Ashley nodded and Annie breathed a sigh of relief, and I told her, "N-Name's Zoey."

*Timeskip*

Annie, Ashley, and I sat in the dining room eating the meatloaf that Annie had been making before we arrived, and she told us, "Sorry again about before, I was really scared." Ashley nodded and told her, "It's okay." Annie smiled and Ashley asked her, "How have you survived?" Annie put her utensils down and told the two of us, "My dad was a doomsday prepper, and he had a ton of supplies stored up. He taught me all about surviving in the apocalypse. It made me really paranoid, but it's also helped me get by."

Ashley nodded and asked, "What happened to him?" Annie's face fell and she told us, "He left and got turned into a Tank. I think he's still lumbering around the neighborhood, but I don't think he's sentient like you guys." I patted Annie's arm in a comforting manner and she smiled at me, and then asked the both of us, "So, what are you guys doing now?" Ashley explained how we were trying to get supplies from the houses around us, and Annie nodded and remarked, "That's not a bad idea. I was going to do the same pretty soon, since most of the food I haven't eaten has gone bad."

Ashley asked her, "Well then why don't you come with us? If you really are running low on food, then you won't be able to survive here much longer, and we all have a better chance together." Annie looked nervous and started wringing her hands together, then muttered, "I don't know. My-my dad always told me never to trust anyone in the apocalypse." Ashley then told her, "And as a result he's now a Tank. Don't worry, you can trust us." I smiled at Annie in agreement and she said, "Well, o-okay I guess." Ashley smiled and told her, "Great, we can all set out in the morning."

The three of us finished eating and Ashley and I retired to the master bedroom, while Annie went into her own bedroom. Ashley and I disrobed and got into bed together, but it would seem sleep was still a while away as Ashley looked at me with a seductive look on her face. I smiled in anticipation and leaned in for a heated kiss.

*Annie's POV*

I listened to the two Infected women in the master bedroom with a blush on my face as they moaned and sighed as they made love. Despite my embarrassment at hearing their passionate romp, I could feel a tingle between my legs as I became aroused, and slipped my hands into my panties as they continued.

And there's the chapter. Sorry about it being a little short, but I feel that this is a natural stopping point. Until next time, read and review, but no flames!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. Before this chapter starts, I want to say that I am sorry for not updating Griefer in a while, if you like that story. If you don't or don't care, disregard that statement. I do not own Left 4 Dead, let's read!

*Ashley's POV*

I woke from my sleep slowly, feeling the sensation in my limbs return gradually. I got out of bed and stood up, then started stretching to get my blood circulating and looked down to my left, then smiled at Zoey's sleeping face. Seeing the time was about 9:00, I got out of bed carefully so as to not wake her and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a plain black shirt, then walked downstairs to see Annie in the kitchen wearing jeans and an Angry Birds T-shirt, clumsily trying to clean a Magnum.

I smiled and walked over, taking over for her until the handgun was spotless, then reassembled it and gave it back to her and started cleaning my own gun, the Uzi the guys had left earlier. She smiled shyly and thanked me, then asked, "Where's Zoey?" I looked up from my work and told her, "She's still sleeping." Annie's brow scrunched together and she asked, "Still? It's almost 10:00."

I looked to the clock on the microwave to see that I had taken longer to clean the Magnum than I thought, and it had indeed been almost an hour. I took on a worried expression as I stood up and said to no one in particular, "I think I'll go check on her." I then started upstairs with Annie on my heels, and walked into the room Zoey and I had slept in last night.

Walking up to the bed, I noticed that Zoey was still sleeping, and even for someone sleeping, she was taking unusually long and deep breaths. I shook her shoulder gently to try and wake her up, with no result. I shook her harder, but she still refused to wake, so in a panic, I harshly slapped her across the face, only for her to keep sleeping. Deciding to test something, I took deep breaths through my nose, and just like I had thought, the faint scent of roses permeated the room. Next to me, Annie was trembling violently, as she hesitantly asked me, "Is she d-d-d-dead?"

I shook my head no and told her, "She's not dead, she's metamorphosing." Annie's head turned towards me and curiously asked, "Metamorphosing? Like caterpillars do?" I turned to her and told her, "Yes, sometimes Infected will go into a state where they transform. When they do, they hibernate for a while, and won't wake up for a few days to a week, and smell like flowers."

Annie's nose sniffed furiously trying to detect the smell I had mentioned, and after a few moments, she told me, "I think I can smell it." She then turned to me and asked, "What now?" In response, I told her, "We wait until she wakes up. Until then, we should start stockpiling supplies." Annie nodded and I positioned Zoey into a more comfortable position, then we both went downstairs and grabbed our guns and some spare clips, then set out and started searching houses.

While we were rummaging through a large house a few blocks from Annie's house, she nervously asked me, "A-Ashley?" I looked up from where I was looking through a cabinet and asked her in response, "What is it?" Annie had a nervous look on her face as she asked, "You know how Zoey is transforming?" Confused, I told her, "Yes, I told you that." Annie started wringing her hands nervously as she asked, "Well, did you? You know, go through the metamorphosis or whatever you said? Is that why you can talk and your eyes are different?"

Understanding her question, I replied, "Yes, I did. But it's not why I can talk, or why my eyes are different." Curiously, Annie asked me, "Well, why can you talk then?" I hummed and pulled up a chair, then sat down and told her, "I'm not sure. I used to be like other Witches, well, sort of. I was still sentient, but I was sad all the time, for no reason. But when Zoey found me, I stopped being sad for some reason. I don't know why or how, but I do know that I'm not sentient just because I'm evolved."

Annie nodded and, changing the subject, remarked, "I didn't know you were a Witch." I smiled at her and we sat in silence for a moment, then Annie asked me, "So, why are your eyes different? You know, white the white pupil and everything?" I hummed in thought, and told her, "I'm not sure. All I know is I was like this when I woke up, and that Zoey had them when she had finished turning." Annie looked down at her feet for a moment, then looked to me and remarked, "Well, maybe it's because you're sentient."

Curiously, I asked her, "What do you mean?" Annie looked to get nervous again as she told me, "Well, n-no other Infected have eyes like yours. Maybe it's part of being different from them. That could be why Zoey has them too." I thought for a moment, then remarked, "Maybe so." I was then reminded of Zoey, and I frowned worriedly as I looked through the supplies we had gotten, then remarked, "We should have enough for now. Let's get back." Annie nodded in agreement and we set out for her house.

On the way there however, we came across a strange, hunched over figure under a shorted-out streetlamp, giggling to itself madly. Cautiously, Annie and I approached it with our guns pointed at it. Suddenly, it let out a maniacal laugh and launched itself at us. The both of us dodged out of its way however, and it crashed to the ground as it was revealed to us. Like we had noticed before, it was hunched over, wearing a ragged white undershirt and blue shorts.

The presumed Infected was entirely bald, with only a few scraggly hairs to its name around the crown of its head. Its lips were completely gone, revealing rotten teeth surrounded by shredded flesh around its mouth. Its spine was disfigured, appearing to be grotesquely extended forward in a curve, and had huge hands covered in blood with sharp, broken nails, and similarly stained bare feet, and was still giggling insanely.

"W-w-w-what is that thing?" Annie asked, trembling in fear. Before either of us could say anything else however, it launched itself at her and swung around her head to sit on her back piggy-back style, where it covered her eyes and jerked her around, shouting annoyingly. Annie struggled to stay on her feet, walking around resisting the grotesque Infected's influence. Running up to her, I slammed my gun into the side of the Infected riding her, knocking it off and stunning it long enough for me to unload my clip into its head, terminating it.

I walked up to Annie and asked, "Are you okay?" Annie winced as she held a hand over the shallow cuts on her neck. She replied to me, "Yeah, that thing's nails sting though." I looked to the strange Infected and asked myself, "What is that thing?" Annie got up and replied, "I've seen them around here occasionally. They grab onto people's backs and steer them towards other Infected, especially the ones that spit acid at people."

"You mean Spitters?" I asked her, and she asked me in response, "Is that what they're called?" I nodded and asked, "What do you call them?" Annie shrugged and told me, "Well, they ride on people's backs like they're horses, so I usually call them Jockeys." I shrugged and remarked, "Guess it's as good a name as any." I then looked to the cuts on Annie's neck, which had been sprayed by the blood from the Jockey. Worriedly, I asked her, "You've been attacked by these things before, right?" Confused, Annie replied, "Yes, why?" I let out a sigh of relief and told her about how the Infection spreads through blood.

Once I was done, Annie nodded and told me, "Well then I guess I'm immune. I've been attacked by nearly every type of Infected from here to Canada." I smiled at her choice of words and remarked, "Come on, let's get back so we can get something on those cuts." Annie nodded and we set off for her place. Once we arrived, I helped her clean and dress them. Once that was finished, we put the supplies we had gotten in to the cabinets. After that, we both set about cleaning and in some cases, repairing the guns we had scavenged from the houses.

After what felt like days, I looked out the window to see that the sun had set, and I told Annie, "We should probably turn in for the night." She followed my line of vision and remarked, "You're probably right. I'll see you in the morning and we can figure out what to do then." I nodded at her in agreement and went upstairs. I almost went into the room where Zoey was, but figured it would be a bad idea to disturb her while she was transforming, and went to Annie's room instead.

I knocked on the door and after a minute, she opened the door, wearing her pajamas. "Is everything okay?" She asked me, and I replied, "I was going to go to bed, but I don't want to push Zoey off the bed or put her in a bad position, so I was wondering if-" I was interrupted by Annie asking me, "And you were wondering if you could sleep with me because you don't want to be alone, right?"

With a heavy blush on my face, I nodded sheepishly, and Annie giggled and motioned for me to come in. I walked in and stripped down to my undergarments, then removed my bra and put on a baggy shirt. I turned around to see Annie standing with a blush on her face. "What's the matter?" I asked, and she snapped out of it and nervously told me, "N-nothing." I shrugged and we got into bed. I still had trouble sleeping however, that is until Annie burrowed into my arms and wrapped hers around me. I hugged her close and nodded off into slumber.

*Annie's POV*

I sighed in relief as I felt Ashley's breathing slow as she fell asleep. I had been worried she would reject me, but it would appear she was too tired to question me. I sighed as I contemplated why I had done it, besides helping her sleep. I knew she was with Zoey, but I couldn't help but be attracted to her. Thinking of Zoey made me feel guilty, and reminded me that my attraction wasn't just on Ashley, but I was too tired to pursue this chain of thought and fell into dreamland myself.

And there's the chapter. Before I sign off I just want to say that I just got my first job today, so I might not be able to update as often as I have been, so please be patient with me. Until next time, read and review, but no flames!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. Before I start the story, I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving. Now that that's out of the way, let's read and I do not own Left 4 Dead!

*Zoey's POV*

My mind felt hazy as I rose out of my slumber and opened my eyes to see that Ashley wasn't lying next to me. My head was too fuzzy to ponder why however, and I stretched my stiff limbs, feeling my joints stretch and pop. I sat up rubbing the back of my neck, and the blanket fell off to reveal that I was wearing a loose white T-shirt, which confused me since I could have sworn that Ashley and I had both slept nude last night.

I shrugged as I changed into my pink jacket and some jeans along with a black Minecraft T-shirt. As I got dressed, I looked out the window to see that it was a bit past noon, and I walked through the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I reached it, I looked in the mirror and was shocked. I had changed significantly, my skin still pale but no longer inhuman. My eyes were the same, but on my forehead sat two short, curved horns like a demon's, looking to be the same gray color as my skin used to be.

My hand rose up to them and I hesitantly felt them, and sure enough they were real. Suddenly, my eyes widened as I remembered what Kevin had told me when Ashley went into hibernation, and I looked down at my legs in a panic. I then breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that they were still normal, and I reflected that they were probably better since I could walk easily again.

I then looked to my hands, which now lacked the claws of my former form. Remembering what Ashley had showed me however, I flexed my fingers and watched as they emerged from my digits. Instead of being bone like hers however, they were still made of claw, and were thicker and shorter, with a slight curve. I relaxed and let them retract, and looked back into the mirror.

I sighed as I realized that I must have undergone my own Metamorphosis, and was now a Maverick. "Why aren't my legs bent backwards, though?" I asked myself out loud, and my hand went to my throat as I realized that I could speak with ease once more. I was baffled about my predicament for a moment longer, but it was pushed out of my mind as I noticed that my eyes were glowing faintly.

I groaned as I realized what it meant and a slight heat washed over me that I hadn't noticed before, concentrating itself in my groin. "Great, on top of it all, I'm in heat." I muttered, and mentally cursed every human friend in high school who told me they were jealous of me for going into estrus instead of having to deal with a period. 'This is going to make things awkward.' I thought to myself as I brushed my teeth, and once I was done, I walked downstairs to see that Annie was eating a bowl of cereal.

She looked up and smiled at me as I walked into the room, and told me, "Nice to see you're awake." I smiled back and replied, "Nice to be awake. How long have I been out?" Annie giggled and told me it had been about a week, and I asked her, "What's so funny?" Still giggling, she replied, "Sorry, it's just that I've never heard your voice clearly before." I smiled wryly and asked, "Where's Ashley?" Annie's smile fell as she told me, "She barricaded herself in the guest room five ago, and won't come out. She won't tell me what's wrong either."

I frowned worriedly as I muttered, "I'm going to check on her." I turned to leave the room, but before I could, Annie stopped me and asked, "Hey Zoey, are your eyes glowing?" I blanched at the question and nervously replied, "N-no, must be a trick of the light. Why do you ask?" In response, Annie got a worried look and told me, "It's just that Ashley's eyes looked like they were glowing before she locked herself in the guest room."

Hearing her words, I turned around and ran towards where Annie had told me, thinking to myself, 'Of course, how could I not realize Ashley is in heat too? We're both catgirls, for Pete's sake! And if she's been feeling it for five days, then she's got it bad.' An anthro's heat got worse the longer it went unsatisfied, and although there were medications to suppress the symptoms, there was no way Ashley or Annie could have gotten some since I had gone into my Metamorphosis. I shuddered as I remembered the time Ashley had forgotten to take the meds, and pounced on me after I had worriedly gone to check up on her after not seeing her for three days.

Once I reached the door to the room where Ashley had locked herself in, I knocked on it and said through the door, "Ashley, it's me, Zoey. Let me in." There was no response for a moment, until the lock quietly clicked open. I turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, to see that the room was dark, and that Ashley was sitting on the bed, naked and fisting the sheets tightly. Her cheeks were red, her eyes were glowing, and the room reeked of her pheromones. On the bed, she panted hard as she looked at me longingly.

I worriedly asked her, "Ashley, are you okay?" My words set off a round of trembling across Ashley's body, and she told me, "Zoey, you need to leave." My eyes widened at her words, and I exclaimed, "What?" Ashley's trembling was getting more violent as she told me, "I don't know how long I can hold myself back. Please, you need to go." I gave her a stern look as I walked up and told her, "Ashley, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here to help you through this."

Ashley shook her head violently and told me, "No, you can't stay. Neither of us has ever been this bad, and I don't want to end up hurting you." Her panting and trembling had increased as she spoke, and I could smell her pheromones permeate the air even further as she undressed me in her mind.

Hating to see her like this, I told her, "Ashley, we're both in heat. If we don't take care of it soon, we'll just get worse and worse until we lose our minds, and if we do, we might really hurt each other, or even Annie." Without letting her reply, I started stripping down, walking towards her as I did, and continued, telling her, "We've always helped each other when we go into heat, and I'm not going to abandon you when you need me most."

*Warning: Lemon Alert*

The glow in Ashley's eyes intensified as they roamed my body, and I could see my own glow strengthen by the blue hue on her skin where I was looking as I did the same. I climbed onto the bed and crawled up to her, and as Ashley opened her mouth, presumably to protest, I leaned forwards and captured her lips in a fevered kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth as her body tensed, then relaxed. We both moaned fervently as our hands roamed each other's bodies, and she shuddered as my fingers slipped down to her pussy, not wasting any time.

I broke our kiss to nibble at Ashley's ear, and she moaned loudly and leaned into my touch as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, and I did the same as I felt her own appendages rub my labia. We panted as our fingers pumped in and out of each other's sex, and I maneuvered our bodies so that we were lying on our sides facing each other. I moaned out in pleasure as I felt the pleasure building in my body come to a peak, and Ashley and I cried out simultaneously as we both reached our peak.

When we had both come down from our orgasms, we lie next to each other panting, and after a moment, Ashley panted out, "Not…enough." I growled as I agreed, and I heard a gasp from the doorway, and turned to see Annie standing there with her hands over her mouth.

Suddenly I felt the heat in my body intensify and Ashley and I shared a look, having a silent conversation. 'We're not dragging her into this.' I told her with my eyes, and she silently replied, 'Neither of us are going to get through this with just the two of us, and you heard her touching herself listening to us the night we got here. She wants us, too.'

I sighed lightly and told her, 'Okay, but how do we go about it?' Ashley got a knowing smile as she replied, 'Like this.' Suddenly, she leapt up and rushed toward Annie, who ran off in a panic. "Ashley!" I shouted out, and followed the both of them through the house. I ran down towards Annie's room, following my mate and the mousegirl. I caught up with them once Ashley caught her in the living room, and as Annie struggled to get out of her grasp, I put my hand on her shoulder and told her, "We can't force her into this." Ashley looked up at me and smiled at me, then replied, "Don't worry, by the time I'm done, she'll be begging for it."

Before I could say anything, she went back to Annie and began kissing her neck and fondling her breasts through her shirt. Annie squirmed at her ministrations, and I sighed and told Ashley, "Ashley, stop. It's obvious she doesn't want to do this." Ashley turned to me, but before she could say anything, Annie quietly told me, "But I-I do want to do this." Ashley and I both turned to her, and after a moment, I asked her, "You do?"

With a heavy blush on her face, Annie nodded and told us, "I've been attracted to you both since I first saw you, but I felt guilty about it since you were together, and I didn't want to act on it since I was afraid I might accidently break you two up. But, if you want me too, and if you need this as much as you look like you do, then I want to do this." I smiled down at her and seductively told her, "Well then let's get started."

I then reached down and started fondling her alongside Ashley, and slipped my hand underneath her shirt and bra, then began rubbing her bare breast as I kissed her jawline. Annie moaned at our touches, and as I slipped her upper clothing off, Ashley and I both began sucking on one of her tits, her moaning all the while. When I couldn't stand the burning in my pussy anymore, I moved down towards her lower body, and saw a strange lump in her pants. Curiously, I unzipped her pants to see a hard length barely contained by her panties.

By this time, Ashley had joined me, and she pulled her panties down to reveal Annie's throbbing erection, complete with two testicles, with her pussy sitting behind them, the entire region shaved bare. In surprise, I looked up to see Annie was trembling, and looked like she was about to cry. Suddenly, she told us, "I'm sorry, I-I forgot to mention this to you. You don't have to say anything, I know I'm a freak."

At that, her body was wracked with sobs and Annie covered her face in shame. I frowned at her words. Hermaphroditism was a rare condition, especially among anthros, and many saw it as something to be despised, especially among religious groups. To reassure her, I kissed away Annie's tears and told her, "You're not a freak. You're beautiful." Annie looked up and sniffed, then told me, "You don't mean that." I smiled at her and told her, "Yes I do, and I'm going to prove it."

I then slid down her body back to her penis, and took it into my hand, bringing a moan from Annie. I pumped my hand up and down, marveling at its size. The phallus looked to be nine inches, at least, and looked especially huge on her small frame. I then took the head into my mouth and started suckling on it, bringing more moans from Annie, and worked my way down her length until my nose was pressed against her shaved crotch. I pulled up and once only the head was in my mouth, I plunged back down and started bobbing my head up and down her cock.

Annie moaned loudly as I sucked her, but was silenced by Ashley kissing her. Annie started bucking into my mouth, and I held her hips down with my hands, and continued sucking on her cock. Suddenly, she let out a loud moan and erupted in my mouth, her cum rushing forth and filling my mouth to overflowing. With difficulty, I swallowed it and cleaned Annie's cock off, then, pumping her still-hard cock, looked up at her as she panted, and asked, "Still don't believe me?" Panting, Annie shook her head wordlessly, and I giggled as I lined my pussy up with her cock.

"Get ready." I told her, and sunk down on her cock until she was completely hilted in me, and rose back up as we both moaned. I began bouncing up and down on her cock, and closed my eyes as I fucked myself on her penis. Suddenly, Annie's moans became muffled, and I opened my eyes to see Ashley riding her face, and she and I wrapped our arms around each other's shoulders as we leaned in for a hot kiss as we both rode Annie.

Suddenly, Annie began thrusting her hips up to meet mine, and I moaned loudly at the increased pleasure. Ashley and I made out furiously as I felt the pleasure inside me rise, and continue to rise as I rode Annie's cock harder. Then, the feelings in my body came to a crest, and I moaned out loudly as I came explosively. Annie couldn't take the increased tightness, and she moaned with me as her cock exploded within me, coating my walls with hot, creamy cum. Lastly, the vibrations from her moans brought Ashley to her own orgasm, and we all cried out as the three of us came. Once our orgasms ended, Annie, Ashley and I all collapsed to the floor panting. With a blissful smile on my face, I closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep, Annie's cock still twitching inside me.

*Ashley's POV*

I lay panting as Zoey passed out from the pleasure, and lifted her off Annie's cock and onto the couch in a comfortable position. Suddenly, I felt Annie push me so that I was bent over the arm of the sofa with my ass in the air, and her hands grabbed my hips as she slammed her cock into my pussy and started thrusting furiously. As she pumped into me rapidly, Annie leaned over me and told me, "I'm sorry Ashley, but I can't take it anymore. I've never done these things before and I need to cum."

After that, the only sounds that came from either of us were moans and gasps, and after about ten minutes, she hilted herself in me and shuddered as she unloaded inside me, the warmth causing me to reach my own orgasm. Annie didn't stop however, and resumed thrusting in me as we both moaned and groaned, and she brought us both to three more orgasms before we both fainted from the pleasure.

And there's the chapter. Until next time, read and review, but no flames!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. I am sorry about not updating lately, but I have been busy with my new job lately. Also, Annie is 18 if people were wondering. With that out of the way, I do not own Left 4 Dead, and let's read!

*Ashley's POV*

I woke up in a sticky heap on the couch next to Zoey and Annie, with the two of them still unconscious on either side of me, Annie on my left and Zoey on my right. I smiled and looked out the window, and judging by the light outside, it was about ten o'clock in the morning. Suddenly, I hissed as I felt my heat wash over me again, and sighed as I realized it still hadn't abated. I then heard Zoey start to groan, and looked to her to see that she was waking up. As her eyes started to open, I smiled and told her, "Morning, sleeping beauty."

*Zoey's POV*

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Ashley told me as I rose from my slumber, and I smiled and snuggled further unto her, then looked up to her and remarked, "Nice to see you, too." A little bit to my left, Annie groaned and opened her eyes blearily, then looked at the both of us and blushed, then buried her face in Ashley's side, setting off a wave of giggles from she and I.

*Timeskip*

"So, how did you two end up together, anyway?" Annie asked us while the three of us were eating toast, and Ashley asked her in response, "Why do you ask?" Annie blushed and asked, "Well, since we did it, I-I just wanted to know how you two met." I smiled at her and told her, "It's okay, Annie." Ashley nodded in agreement, and I explained to her, "We met a long time ago, in the third grade as a matter of fact. We were both the only anthros in our class, and all the other kids made fun of us for it, and Ashley even worse since she was an albino too. We started hanging out and after a while, we became friends." Ashley nodded and continued, "We would spend almost every spare moment with each other, doing pretty much anything we could think of." I then started giggling at a memory that came to me suddenly, and picked the explanation up, "Then our first heat hit when we were eighteen. She got it before I did," I jerked my head towards Ashley to indicate my meaning, and continued, "And spent three days holed up in her room. I didn't know what was going on, so I rushed over and she threw herself at me." Ashley glared at me, and continued for me, "And right in the middle of it, Zoey's heat hit, too. That was the first time we had sex, and once the heat passed, our parents told us what happened." Annie smiled ruefully and told us, "Well, it's more than my parents did. My dad was too obsessed with the apocalypse to care, and my mom didn't explain anything."

I blushed as I remembered that conversation, as Ashley continued, "They told us that during heat, anthros will try to find someone to mate with, but if they don't care about the person, they won't." I took Ashley's hand in mine and picked it up from there, "After that, we had a talk with each other, and we found out that we both really like each other, like _really_ like each other. After that, we both helped each other during our heats, but we didn't date each other." Ashley continued, explaining, "We loved each other, but it was enough that we were anthros and I was albino, and we figured that people disliked us enough, and we didn't officially become girlfriends, even though we acted like it." I continued, telling Annie, "When we found each other after everything went to shit, we couldn't act like we wanted around Bill, Louis, Kevin, and Francis. But after I turned and Ashley evolved, we figured that it didn't matter anymore since it was just us, and once we found you…" I blushed and continued, "We just kind of forgot to stop."

Once I was done, Annie hummed and asked, "So you've been in love all this time?" Ashley and I both nodded, and Annie asked, "So, how do I come into it?" Ashley winced and told her, "Sorry about how that started by the way." Annie smiled and told her it was fine, and she continued, "I figured you liked me when Zoey started her metamorphosis, and I saw you hugging her before my heat hit." At that, Annie blushed and looked down slightly, and Ashley continued, "So when Zoey woke up and we started, well, you know, I decided to see how much you liked us, and you know the rest. And like I said, an anthro won't have sex with someone during their heat if they don't like them." Annie nodded again, then smiled and told us, "I wish I had someone to help me during my first heat. My mom wouldn't let anyone in because of my," Annie started fidgeting in nervousness and finished, telling us, "condition." At the word 'heat', a fresh wave of arousal spread over me, and I could tell by Ashley's body language that she was experiencing the same. As it happened, Annie looked between us and asked, "Uh, your eyes are glowing again. Is that bad?" Ashley and I then shared a look, and got matching sultry grins on our faces as we both looked to her and Ashley replied, "That depends on your definition of 'bad'."

*A lot of sex later, Zoey's POV*

The three of us stood under the shower's spray washing off the results of our recent coupling, and Annie asked, "So, what does this make us?" Ashley turned to her, washing her hair, and asked, "What do you mean?" Annie blushed and told us, "Well, you said anthros won't have sex with people they don't like, and you both like me, but, you're with each other." I smiled and told her, "Just because we're with each other doesn't mean we can't be with you, too." Annie's eyes widened at that, and she stuttered out, "R-r-really?" Ashley smiled and threw her arms around her neck, causing her to jump, and I hugged her from the front, causing her to jump again, and I huskily told her, "Just because we're with each doesn't mean we can't be with you, too." Before Annie could say anything, Ashley told her in a similar tone, "As long as none of us mind sharing." She then looked up at me and asked, "Do you mind sharing, Zoey?" I shook my head no and replied, "Not at all. Annie?" I asked her while turning my head down, and she trembled and replied, "W-well, I-I-I like you both, so, I-I guess not." I smiled at Annie sultrily and told her, "Then we're all girlfriends." On the other side of Annie, Ashley nodded and nipped her on the ear, but before we could start anything, Annie slipped out from between us and told us, "I-I need to check on something." Seeing her leave buck-naked, Ashley and I both giggled like mad, then followed her.

Ashley and I came across Annie in the kitchen fiddling with a HAM Radio, turning the buttons and speaking into the microphone every few seconds, and I sat down next to her and asked, "What are you doing?" Annie looked to me and blushed and told me, "I'm trying to find a signal. If we can find more Survivors, we'll have a better chance of making it out here." Ashley asked her, "Do you really thing someone's just going to happen to be on one of these at the same time as you are?" Just as she finished talking, a voice came through the speakers along with a loud whooping, both slightly muffled by static, saying, "Shut up, Ellis, I can't hear anything on this thing!" We all caught our breath and Annie stopped fiddling with the dials and spoke into the microphone, "Hello, hello, who is this?" There was a smack through the speakers and the whooping ceased, and the voice told us, "Hello, can you hear me?" Annie broke out into a wide grin and told the voice, "Yes, I can hear you. Who are you?" The voice came from the speakers again, telling us, "I'm Nick. Who's this?" Annie told Nick through the microphone, "My name's Annie, where are you?" A loud cuss came from the speakers, and Nick replied, "Barreling through Georgia at a hundred miles an hour with a crazy hick that's never heard of brakes before, where are you?" Annie told Nick, "I'm in Florida, where in Georgia are you?" Nick replied to her, "We're near Griffin County, and I've got three others with me-" He was cut off by another voice, this one sounding like it belonged to a female, "This is Rochelle, are there any others with you?" Annie told Rochelle, "Yes, two others. Their names are Ashley and Zoey." Rochelle's voice came through the speakers again, telling us, "Okay, there are four of us. Nick, the one you talked to before, me, Ellis, the one who's driving, and Coach. Do any of you know where Whispering Oaks is?" Ashley took the microphone and told her, "This is Ashley. I went to Whispering Oaks a bit before the Flu hit, I can get us there." Rochelle replied, "Okay, we'll meet up there. Over and out."

Rochelle's voice cut off, and Annie turned the HAM Radio off with a big smile on her face. She then told us, "Looks like we're heading to Georgia." Curious, I asked her, "Do you even know how we're going to get there?" Annie nodded and told me, "My dad's Humvee, we can drive it there." Ashley then remarked, "That just leaves us with one problem. How are we going to keep them from finding out we're Infected?" A somber mood came over the room as we pondered that question, and I told her, "We look human enough to pass for it if we disguise ourselves. Once we meet them we can break it to them slowly." Ashley nodded and we began packing for the trip, gathering all of our supplies into the vehicle in Annie's garage, then making disguises. Mine consisted of a red beanie hat and sunglasses, and Ashley wore the gloves I had used to hide my turning from the gang, along with her own sunglasses. Once we were done, we started up the Humvee and entered the park's name into the GPS, and set off for Georgia.

The ride there was fairly uneventful, the three of us driving in shifts and eating when we felt hungry. After about seven hours, we neared the park the four had sent us to, only to see that the highway was blocked. I groaned and slumped down in my seat, and asked, "Now how are we going to get in?" Annie looked off somewhere to her left and told us, "We might not have to. Look." She pointed into the third lane from our left, where four people were crowded around a stock car. We got out from the car and gathered up our supplies and Ashley and I put on our disguises. We then walked up to the lane next to them and Ashley and I crouched down behind the divider, and Annie went up to them.

*Annie's POV*

Nervously, I walked up to the foursome, consisting of a 35-year old Caucasian man in a white suit and blue shirt, a 23-year old Caucasian man with overalls tied at the waist and a tan T-shirt and a blue baseball cap, a 29-year old African-American anthro wolfgirl with two wolf ears and a wolf tail, both the same jet-black as her hair and with sharp claws, with human eyes however, and a pink shirt and jeans, and a 44-year old African-American man with a purple and yellow shirt that, who seemed to be a bit overweight, and when I was near enough to hear them, I called out, "Hello?" Instantly, they all pointed their pistols at me, and I cried out in fear, and shrunk away from them shivering. They all put them down after they saw I wasn't Infected, except the man in a white suit, who asked me, "Who are you?" Shakily, I replied, "I-I'm Annie, w-we talked on the radio." The man in white slowly put his gun down and told me, "Oh yeah, I'm Nick." The woman walked up to me and extended her hand to shake, which I did, and she told me, "I'm Rochelle. Sorry about Nick, he's a little paranoid." I smiled lightly and the man in the cap told me in a Southern accent, "I'm Ellis, but some people call me El. I prefer Ellis 'cuz El kinda sounds like a girl's name. You can call me El if you want me to, though." The overweight man then told me, "Name's Coach." Rochelle then asked me, "Hey, where are the two people you said were with you?" Nick then turned to me and asked, "Yeah, Ashley and Zoey, where are they?" Nervously I told them, "They're a little bit back, but before they get here, just stay calm, okay?" Nick then raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Nervously, I told him, "Just stay calm, okay?" I then called Zoey and Ashley over.

*Zoey's POV*

Ashley and I came out of our hiding spot to greet the other Survivors, and once we were all introduced, Nick asked the two of us, "Why did Annie tell us to stay calm?" I then looked at Ashley, who nodded, and took off my sunglasses, letting my eyes answer for me. Nick, Rochelle, Coach, and Ellis all caught their breath, and no one spoke until Rochelle asked, "Why are your eyes like that?" I took a deep breath and told the four of them, "Because I'm Infected." Suddenly, Nick's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his pistol, only to be stopped by Rochelle, who told him, "Nick, don't shoot." Nick rounded on her and exclaimed, "She just said she's Infected!" Rochelle then replied to him, "Maybe, but if she's standing here talking to us, she can't be that dangerous. Let's hear her out." She then turned to me and told me, "Go on." I smiled at her and explained how Ashley and I were both Infected, how we had both evolved, and how we were still sentient despite being Infected. We also told them how the Infection spread through people's blood. Ashley and I took off our disguises and showed them my horns and her knuckles' spikes, and once we were done, Ellis remarked, "Wow, you know that reminds me of the time Keith and I-" He was then cut off by Rochelle, who told him, "Not now, sweetie, okay?" "OK." He replied simply, and Coach then told us, "All right, if we've covered everything, let's get to the park." Nick then turned towards him and asked, "You seriously want to take a Hunter and a Witch with us?" Coach then turned to face Nick and told him, "If they can talk, they can think, which means that they aren't going to kill us without a good reason. As far as I'm concerned, they're Survivors too, so stop being an asshole." Nick growled but obeyed, and the seven of us grabbed some guns and a health kit each and set off for a motel nearby, which seemed to be the best route to get to Whispering Oaks.

And there's the chapter. This chapter is really long, but the next few will be a little shorter. Until next time, read and review, but no flames!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. I am sorry about not updating in a while, but I needed some R/R after work and didn't get around to it until now. But it's here now, so let's read and I do not own Left 4 Dead.

*Last Time*

 _Nick then turned towards him and asked, "You seriously want to take a Hunter and a Witch with us?" Coach then turned to face Nick and told him, "If they can talk, they can think, which means that they aren't going to kill us without a good reason. As far as I'm concerned, they're Survivors too, so stop being an asshole." Nick growled but obeyed, and the seven of us grabbed some guns and a health kit each and set off for a motel nearby, which seemed to be the best route to get to Whispering Oaks._

*Now, Ashley's POV*

As the seven of us set off towards the overpass leading into the motel, I put my hand on Rochelle's shoulder and asked her, "Is it okay if we talk in private for a second?" The wolfgirl turned back towards me and shrugged, then told me, "Sure." She then motioned the others to go on, and once they had all left, Nick giving me the evil eye, she asked, "What's up?" I took a deep breath and asked her matter-of-factly, "How long have you been turning into a Spitter?" At my words, Rochelle gasped and looked to the road to see if the others were still there, which they weren't, and asked me in a hushed voice, "How do you know about that?" I replied to her, "It's not hard, you reek of battery acid. You're lucky all the others in your group are human." Rochelle groaned and face-palmed, then panickedly told me, "Look, I know how this looks, but I'm not becoming a normal Spitter. I can't explain it, but I'm different." I put my hand on her shoulder again, this time in a calming motion, and told her, "It's okay. I'm not exactly a normal Infected, either. Now just calm down and tell me. If you're not becoming a normal Spitter, what are you turning into?" Rochelle took several deep breaths and held her palm up, and explained to me while staring at her hand, "I don't exactly know how to explain it, but I can feel that I'm not becoming a Spitter like the others, and it's not just that I don't look like a slutty giraffe." I giggled slightly at her analogy, and she continued, "It's weird, but I can somehow tell that I'm different, and the Commons can tell too. That's why they still attack me, even though I'm turning, and there's something else." Once she was done talking, a neon green ooze came from the pores on her hand, and she shook it to get it off. As the goo hit the ground, it sizzled and ate through the pavement, revealing the dirt beneath.

Rochelle told me, "I can produce acid from almost any part of my body, but it doesn't hurt organic stuff, and it's stronger than normal Spitter acid. I don't know why I'm not like other Infected, but I do know that I'm still sentient, and I'm not going to go feral." Rochelle sounded like she was trying to convince herself with her last sentence, and I pulled her into a hug and wrapped my tail around hers, then told her, "It's okay. I may not have known you for long, but I get the feeling that you're right. Besides, I know what a Spitter smells like, and you smell a lot better." Rochelle blushed and smiled at my words, and remarked, "Thanks, I needed that." I smiled back at her, but we were interrupted by Coach's voice exclaiming, "Hey Ro, Ashley, you guys are going to want to see this!" The two of us started and separated, then set off towards Coach's voice. Once we reached the other five of our group, we saw them on a billboard overlooking the motel.

*Zoey's POV*

I watched Ashley and Rochelle come over to us, and we all looked down onto the abandoned motel. Coach pointed over to the hill that led up to the amusement park, and told us, "The hill is blocked by a tanker truck that went off the road at some point, so we can't go that way." Nick then picked up the explanation, telling us all, "That means we've got to go through that hall on the second floor, but it's partially collapsed. Fortunately, someone knocked down a wall connecting it, so we can go through there just fine. From there, we can go up the river through the park's admin building to the park. Anyone got any questions?" Ellis opened his mouth to ask something, but Nick cut him off and said, "No? Good. Let's get going." He then jumped down onto the roof of the motel and then to the ground, and we all followed, Ellis grumbling.

Once we were all on the ground, we all felt a shaking on the ground coming from the road behind us, like a miniature earthquake, and we all looked back to see cars flying to either side as a loud, guttural roar come from the same source. Nick's eyes grew wide as he shouted out, "RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" We all turned to flee, but before we could, the source of the tremors revealed itself as it burst through the billboard we had just been standing on. It was a behemoth of an Infected, looking just like a Tank, but three times the size, and with beet-red skin that was bulging with veins, and had large plates of bone emerging from its shoulders. It roared again and charged us, and we scattered in panic. Unfortunately, it chose to go after me, and as I ran, it slammed its gigantic fist into my back, and I went soaring through the air into the wall of the building we had climbed down, which broke apart as I went through it. I shakily picked myself off the ground as I heard a high-pitched shriek pierce the air, and looked through the wall to see Ashley rush the titanic Infected, her hair waving behind her as she ran with her claws extended and her irises glowing bright red as she leaped onto the huge Infected and tore through its head, swiping and clawing at its face as it desperately tried to remove her, unable to reach its head due to its muscles. Then, with one more swipe and a flash of her claws, the beasts' head was gone and Ashely was splattered with blood. She climbed off the behemoth and ran over to me, her claws retracting and her crouching down to hold me as she looked down with a worried expression and her eyes still glowing. I smiled up at Ashley and raspily told her, "I'm fine." She smiled, relieved, and nuzzled my face as I giggled.

Suddenly however, there was a bang, and Ashley slumped over me limp. I then saw Nick standing at the hole in the wall holding a smoking Magnum, and I shook Ashley as the others crowded around us. Seeing that he had only clipped the side of her head and that there wasn't too much bleeding, I sighed in relief and listened to them argue. "What the hell were you thinking, Nick?!" Rochelle asked him angrily, to which Nick replied, "She just went feral! You saw what she did to that thing, who's to say that she won't do the same to us?" Rochelle then retorted, "That wasn't because she's Infected, you asshole!" Nick then staggered back, asking her, "What? What are you talking about?" Rochelle then told him, "That feral state she was in just now was because of her animal instincts. It's a natural response to a life-or-death situation, like fight-or-flight in a human. It was because she's an anthro, you ignorant dick!" Nick then growled and told her, "Whatever, the point is she's dangerous. We can't take the risk of taking her or Zoey around with us, so if none of you have the balls to take them out, I guess I'll have to." He then pointed his Magnum at the both of us again, but Rochelle grabbed it and they wrestled over it, until a green goop came from her hands and coated the firearm, disintegrating it. Seeing the gun dissolve, Nick jumped back and looked at her incredulously, then panickedly said, "That's acid. You're a fucking Spitter!" Rochelle told him, "Nick, just calm down-" She was interrupted however, by Nick pulling his shotgun off of his back and pointing it in her face, but before he could pull the trigger, Ellis slammed the butt of his sniper rifle into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Ellis panted as he stood there with a panicked look on his face, and stammered out, "H-He was goin' to shoot Ro, I-I had to." Rochelle let out a deep sigh and told him, "It's alright Ellis, he was acting crazy. Someone needed to do it." Suddenly, I heard a choked sob, and turned to see Annie standing next to us looking down at Ashley, and she asked me, "Is, Is she…" She couldn't finish the question however, and so I told her, "She's fine, just a flesh wound." Annie sighed in relief and collapsed to the ground, and Coach then turned to Rochelle and asked her, "So, what was this shit on your hand?" Rochelle then sighed and told him, "Nick was right, I'm a Spitter. Well, I will be, at least." Coach nodded and asked her, "Will you be able to keep your head?" Rochelle nodded, and I vouched for her, saying, "Rochelle is like me and Ashley, I can tell. I don't know how, but I can tell she's going to stay sentient." Coach nodded and picked up the Med Kit Nick had dropped and tossed it to me, saying, "Here, he shot her, so we may as well use his kit to patch her up." I smiled in thanks and patched up Ashley as best I could, unfortunately having to cut off the right half of her hair to bandage the wound, save the fur on her ear.

Once her wound was dressed, Ellis went up to the giant Infected Ashley had decapitated and asked us, "Hey, what is this thing, anyway?" The four of us went up to where he was standing and I remarked, "It looks like a Tank, but huge. It must be an Evolved version." Coach nodded and asked us, "So what do we call it?" Rochelle put her hand on her chin and asked, "How about…Goliath?" All of us nodded in agreement, and I put Ashley on my back piggy-back style and Coach threw Nick over his shoulder and we set off, taking the route we had discussed earlier. Once we had reached the river however, Ellis and Coach started arguing. "I said no, Ellis, and that's that." Coach told him, and Ellis begged him, "Come on, when am I going to get another chance?" Coach replied, "I don't care, the answer is still no." Ellis then proceed to annoy him with a barrage of "Please, please, please, please, please." Until Coach finally roared out, "Fine! If it'll get you to shut up, then do it, for fucks sake." Ellis then whooped and climbed onto Nick, who was currently on his stomach on the ground. He then grabbed his arms and pulled them back until he looked like a toboggan, and told me, "Come on, give me a push." I rolled my eyes and indulged him, placing my foot on his back and giving him a shove, sending him careening down the hill, riding Nick like a sled, shouting in glee all the way.

We then heard a thud and a splash, and all went down the hill to see that Ellis had hit a rock and flown off Nick into the river, where he was currently sitting, soaked to the bone. He spat water and exclaimed, "That was awesome!" And climbed out of the river and started shooting Infected with us. Once we had climbed out of the trench, we all went to the admin building for the park, which was surprisingly small, and had been converted into a safe house. As we were walking to it however, Ellis triggered a car alarm and alerted a horde, which was not easy to fight off with two of our team unconscious. Once every Common had been vanquished, we went into the small building and locked the door. Coach then told us, "Alright, we'll sit here and wait for Ashley and Nick to wake up, and in the meantime, we can rest and recharge our batteries." Ellis then asked him, "But what if Nick wigs out again and tries to shoot Ro and Zoey and Ashley?" I then spotted a coil of rope in the corner and told Coach, "We can tie Nick up and get him to calm down and figure things out." Coach nodded and grabbed the rope, then remarked, "Pretty much the only thing we can do at this point." He then proceeded to tie Nick's hands behind his back, and put him in the far side of the room on his knees. The rest of us then sat down and waited for Nick and Ashley to wake up, during which I sat the latter's head in my lap and stroked my fingers through what was left of her hair.

Once Ashley woke up, Annie and I both embraced her, to her confusion, until we explained the situation to her. She wanted to kick him in the balls, but we managed to convince her wait until he woke up, which he did after about a half an hour. Nick woke up groaning, to see Coach pointing a shotgun at his face, and asked us, "What the fuck is going on?" Ellis plainly told him from his chair, "You went ape shit and tried to kill Ashley and Ro. Then I hit you in the head." Nick hissed and scrunched his face at the pain in his head, then remarked, "And you hit me in the head why?" Coach replied, "Because we ain't letting you kill any Survivors, Infected or not." Nick growled and told him, "They're zombies, Coach. We can't trust them." Coach told him, "Infected or not, Ro, Zoey, and Ashley are Survivors, and you can either stop acting like an asshole and we can untie you, or you can keep making everyone miserable and we can leave you here." Nick looked at us all, then sighed and told us, "Fine, I promise not to try to kill Ro, Ashley, or Zoey anymore." Coach then nodded and untied Nick, who then got up rubbing his wrists, only to double over in pain as Ashley snapped a kick to his crotch. Ellis then told him, "Sorry Nick, we told her she could do that." "Fuuuuck!" Nick groaned in pain, and slowly got up again and grabbed a gun and a Med Kit along with the rest of us, and we set out for the rest of the park.

We walked through the main area of the park, during which Ellis insisted on grabbing a guitar and smashing Infected in the face with it. Once we reached the carousel, we reached a problem, as the only way forward was through it, but it was locked down. "Okay everybody, let's all look around for a way to open the gate." Coach told us, and we all spread out looking for a switch to open the gate, which Nick found and pulled without telling any of us first. As soon as he did, the music on the carousel started blaring and attracted another horde, which we dispatched as we raced to the Tunnel of Love, the entrance of which had been converted into a safe house. When we got in, we took another break, during which Rochelle and I talked while everyone else napped. As I ran my fingers through Annie's hair with her in my lap, and Ashley leaning on my right side, Rochelle asked me, "So you and Ashley are together?" I then blushed and replied, "Yes, and Annie too, before you ask." Rochelle then sighed and remarked, "Why is it whenever I find a nice girl, she's either straight or taken?" I smiled and asked, "So you like girls, too?" She then blushed and told me, "I'm bi, so yeah. I haven't exactly dated anyone yet, though." Before we could discuss anymore, the others started waking up, and we all grabbed some ammo and set off through the Tunnel of Love.

While we were walking through, Nick told Ellis, "You got your wish Ellis-We're in an amusement park ride." Ellis then looked to him and replied, "This ain't that kind of ride, Nick." He then continued, in a hushed voice, "This is where you go to make out with your girlfriend." Nick then rolled his eyes at the boy, and Ashley whispered in my ear, "What do you say we follow his advice?" Before I could reply, she grabbed my hand and told the others, "We're going to scout ahead. See you in a bit." She then tugged me along and we fought our way through the Infected to a decent distance ahead, where she pulled me into a side room and we both ducked behind a wooden mosaic of a couple in a café. She then pushed me against the back of it, and thrust her tongue in my mouth. I allowed her access and thrust my own tongue into her mouth, and we both initiated a heated French kiss, until that is we tipped the mosaic backwards. We didn't stop however, until we heard someone clear their throat above us, and we both looked up to see the others standing over us. We both picked ourselves up and apologized to the others. Ellis giggled like mad, Annie blushed feverishly and tried to hide her erection, Coach told us to keep it in our pants.

Nick however, commented, "So not only are you two furries and zombies, but you're gay, too." Instantly, Annie, Rochelle, and I gasped, and Ashley pinned him up against the wall by his neck and growled out, "How dare you!" While Annie, Rochelle, and I glared at him, Ellis looked to us in confusion and asked, "Hey Ro, Annie, why are you two mad? Sure, Nick was being mean, but he wasn't talking about you two." I growled out, "We're not mad about that, we're mad about the other word, the 'F' word." "Huh?" Ellis asked me in confusion, and I explained to him, "That 'F' word he just said is an extremely offensive word to describe anthros." "It's basically the 'N' word for us." Rochelle explained, and Ashley growled out to Nick, "You're already on thin ice with us, Nick. Don't push it, or else I'll turn your suit into confetti." She then slammed his head into the wall behind him and released him, and we set off again, the four of us giving Nick the stink eye the whole way. Once we left the Tunnel of Love, we started up the Screaming Oak roller coaster, then walked through the track and rested inside a safe house constructed from the wait area. Once we had dressed our various cuts and bruises, and refilled on ammo, we went off towards the stage, where we currently were, and Ellis was telling the group about an escape plan. "If we fire up the concert, we can attract that helicopter we saw earlier." He told us, then continued, "The Midnight Riders have the best pyrotechnics in the business, no way they won't see it." Coach then interjected, telling us, "It's true. I hear if there's a strong breeze, they have to cancel a concert since the next town over could catch fire." Rochelle nodded and said, "Then let's get started."

We then set up the lights and the music, and started up the fireworks. As they went off, the music attracted huge amounts of Infected, and we all mowed them down as they came. Just as it seemed that no help was coming, the helicopter came down and landed in the stands, where we all ran to it and climbed in. Once we had all taken off, we all breathed a collective sigh of relief and drifted off as the pilot asked us if his cut looked infected to us.

And there's the chapter. For those of you who do not know, this is the Dark Carnival level. I am sorry about skipping over major parts of it, but this chapter is long enough as it is and I am super tired, so sorry if it sucks. Until next time, read and review, but no flames!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. I am sorry about sorry about not updating this or any story in a while, but I have been busy with work. With that said, I do not own Left 4 Dead and let's read!

*Zoey's POV*

I groaned as a sharp pain went through my head and felt a sense of pressure all over my body. I opened my eyes to see a blurry landscape that I couldn't make out. I closed my eyes again and tried to sit up, only to fail as my head hit a piece of wood, and a wave of nausea went over me. Through the ringing in my ears, I tried to make out any noise that could help me, but aside from an odd crackling sound, nothing came to me. Suddenly, I heard a voice through the static, calling my name. I groaned in response, and the voice ceased its calling and I heard footsteps running towards me. The footsteps ceased as well after a moment, and then I heard creaks and thumps, and the pressure lifted. I opened my eyes to see the blurred faces of Annie, Ashley, Rochelle, and Ellis, the first two of which embraced me in a tight hug, but were quickly pulled off by Coach, who told them, "Give her some space, you two." I groaned and tried to sit up again, this time successfully, and feeling like I had gargled bleach, I asked them all, "What happened?" At my words, Ellis pointed his thumb behind him and told me, "Nick crashed the helicopter." I looked behind him to where he was pointing and saw a burning helicopter and Nick frantically trying to put out his flaming jacket, but he looked over when Ellis spoke and yelled out, "He was a zombie Ellis, I killed a zombie!" He then went back to stomping on his jacket.

Coach rolled his eyes and explained to me, "The pilot turned into a Common and Nick shot him, then the chopper crashed and the rest of us jumped out fine, but you hit your head and fell in this shed." I looked around as my vision started to return, and saw that I was indeed in a sizable shed, and I could see a gas station across from it. Suddenly, Ellis chuckled and told me, "Then Nick's coat caught on fire. You should have seen him, you know, it reminds me of the time Keith and I tried to make our own fireworks. Now, we didn't know nothing about chemistry, but Keith figured, 'Gasoline burns, doesn't it?' Third-degree burns over ninety five-percent of his body. People in the next town over were calling to complain about the smell." I grinned at his story, but then clutched my head and hissed as another wave of pain went through my head. Coach then went up to me and kneeled down, then told me, "Okay Zoey, I need you to follow my finger, okay? We need to know if you've got a concussion." I nodded and followed his finger as he traced it through the air, and after a minute or two of this, Coach nodded and said to the others, "She's fine." Annie and Ashley both let out sighs of relief and helped me up, and I stood on my feet shakily.

The six of us then went over to Nick, who had extinguished his jacket with minimal damage and had pulled it back on, and as he turned towards us, I slammed my foot into his crotch, causing him to double over in pain. "What was that for?" He asked in a pained voice, and I sternly told him, "Shooting our pilot and making me fall onto a shed." Nick slowly got to his feet slowly and retorted, "Well he wasn't doing a very good job after he became a zombie, now was he?" At that, Annie slammed her foot into his nuts as well, causing him to fall again, and she told him, "You could have at least waited until we got control of the chopper back!" Nick then told her, "Fuck you." And as he tried to rise again, Ashley curb-stomped his groin, and he fell again with a groan, and she told him, "Sorry, but that's my job." Annie blushed furiously and Rochelle told the three of us, "Okay, that's enough. Jokes may be funnier in threes, but that's a bit excessive." Nick got to his feet carefully, and the seven of us set off, moving through the tiny town, Nick limping slightly as we went. After about ten minutes, we reached a river filled with alligators, and a moving platform connecting them, on the other side. "That's smart, see zombies can't operate a lever." Ellis said, and Ashley then rolled her eyes and pulled the lever, causing the platform to slowly move to our side and Ellis to remark, "I stand corrected." The noise attracted a horde however, and we fought them off while we waited for the platform to arrive, which took far more time and ammunition than we would have liked.

Once the platform had reached us, we all climbed on and sent it to the other side, learning that Ellis' tribal tattoo meant he was "A bad-ass zombie killing machine." Once we had reached the other side, we set off through the swampland, following a wooden path the locals had set up. While we were walking, we heard the telltale cries of a Witch, and Nick whispered to us, "Watch out, it's Ashley's cousin." At this, Annie, Ashley, and I rolled our eyes, and Ashley told him, "Just for the record, I'm a Wicca, not a Witch." Ellis pulled a face at her words, and I asked him, "What's wrong, Ellis?" Ellis told us, "Wicca just sounds weird is all. And it don't even make sense. Ain't there anything else we can call Evolved Witches?" Ashley crossed her arms and said to them, "Well if you guys have any better ideas, I'd love to hear them." "How about Banshee? Because of how Ashley screamed while she was fighting the Goliath?" Rochelle offered, and Ashley conceded, "Okay, that actually is better." With that settled, we avoided the Witch without incident and kept going through the swamp. After a while of wandering, we reached a drainage ditch that had been converted into a safe house, and we all entered, staying for only an hour before we set off again, or at least tried to.

"Come on Nick, we gotta go!" Ellis told Nick, who refused to leave the safe house, and was currently blocking the door for Ashley, Annie, and I to leave. "No way, my suit will get ruined." He replied, and Rochelle rolled her eyes and told him, "Your suit is covered in brains and guts, Nick." Nick then told her, "Brains comes out, mud doesn't, and don't ask me how I know that." Before anyone could say anything else however, I kicked Nick in the back and sent him into the mud, then jumped in myself, with Ashley and Annie following me. Nick came up sputtering and sent me a death look, but didn't do anything due to Ashley and Annie sending him their own glares. With that, we moved on, moving through the swamp towards a plume of smoke we saw in the distance. Once we reached it, we saw that it was a downed plane, with one of the pilots strung up in a tree by his parachute. Rochelle grabbed his M16 and we moved into the plane, which was blocking the way forward. The only way through was through the emergency exit, and as we all crowded around it, Rochelle told us all, "Okay look, once I open this door, the alarm will go off and the Infected are going to come running, so make sure you're ready." We all replied that we were, and she turned the handle and the door flew off with a pneumatic hiss, and a loud, blaring alarm sounded, followed by the collective howl of a horde. Sure enough, they came in droves, only to be blown apart by Nick's new grenade launcher, which he had picked up in a house back in the Gator Farm.

Once we had gotten rid of all of the Commons, Coach spotted a town in the distance, so we all set off for it. After another fifteen minutes of walking through mud, we all reached it, and saw a safe house. We entered it and looked through the other doorway to see that the entire town had been taken over by the Infected, and decided to take advantage of the shower to wash the mud off of ourselves. Once we were all relatively clean, we set off through the town, where we found that most of the houses were propped up on sticks, and while we were walking, Rochelle commented, "If anyone could survive this, it would be people who looked like this." Other than a horde coming due to a rusty bridge, we moved through the shantytown without incident, and after going through a flooded fishing hut, we found another town with signs warning CEDA to stay away, and we all shouted out for their attention, telling them we weren't CEDA, but they refused to let us in. After about fifteen minutes of this, Annie spotted a side path leading into another shack that had been turned into a safe house. We rushed in and shut the door behind us, and saw that this town had fallen to the Infected as well. We stayed in the safe house for the rest of the night discussing what to do, and we decided to head for the old plantation to see if we could radio for help. Once we had all slept and eaten, we left the safe house and headed for the plantation house, searching houses as we went.

As we searched, we were bombarded by Common and Special Infected, and as we fought our way towards the mansion, Coach picked up a chainsaw, which greatly helped our progress, and we soon made our way to the huge house. Once there, we saw that the entrances had been boarded up, so we climbed up a scaffold into a window, then made our way through the house looking for a radio. When we didn't find one in the house, we went into the back yard to see if we could find one there, and as luck would have it, we did. We also found med kits, guns, and ammo, and Annie was selected to try and find a signal as the rest of us healed and grabbed spare ammo. After about five minutes, Annie came back to tell us that a man named Virgil had picked up and was coming to get us in a boat, but as we were waiting, a humungous Horde came out of the woodwork, swarming us like there was no tomorrow. We all made our way up to the second floor, where there was a heavy machine gun, and Coach manned it while the rest of us picked off the stragglers and protected him. Suddenly, there was a whistling sound, followed by a huge explosion that tore apart the gate to the docks, where we saw a boat, and a man with a Cajun accent told us to get on via a bullhorn. We all jumped down and headed towards the boat, but as we were running, I heard Annie scream behind me, and turned to see that she was being accosted by a strange Infected a little ways off the path. It was rail-thin, and had on jeans and a belly shirt, with long hair, sharp teeth and short, sharp claws, which it was currently using to cut Annie's pants off. Annie struggled against it, but the strange Infected slashed her across the back, causing her to scream in pain and pass out.

I growled in rage as my vision turned red, and my mind turned cloudy as I felt my instincts take over as I rushed towards the strange Infected and extended my claws, then tackled it plunged my claws into its exposed stomach, splattering blood all over Annie and I. Once it was dead, I picked up Annie and ran towards the boat, and once I was on board, Virgil started it up and we set off down the water. Ashley took Annie from me gently and took her into the boathouse to treat her wounds. I followed them in and watched as Ashley treated Annie's cuts, and after a while I felt my feral state fade as my rational mind took over. I sighed as I felt myself return to normal, and as Ashley finished treating Annie, I asked her, "Will she be okay?" Ashley turned to me and smiled, then told me, "Yeah, she's fine, but…" She trailed off with a worried look on her face, and I asked her, "What's wrong?" Ashley told me, "She got a lot of blood on her, including in her wounds. If she's not immune to whatever that thing was, she could become Infected." My eyes widened as I realized what this meant, and told her, "Nick can't find out about this. If he does, he'll try to kill her." Ashley nodded in agreement, and we both turned to Annie as she came to. "Annie!" We both said in unison, and rushed over to her. Annie groaned in pain, and asked us, "What happened?" I then replied to her, "You got attacked by a weird Infected. Do you know what happened?" Annie sat up and groaned, then told us, "How about I tell you after I get some pants on?" Ashley and I chuckled at her state of undress, and the two of us found her some overalls.

Once we were all assembled, Annie told us her story. "It was weird." She told us as she munched on a sandwich, then continued, "I was running with the rest of you guys, but then I heard this weird singing, and everything went fuzzy. The next thing I know, it was cutting my pants off and Zoey killed it." Once she was done talking, Rochelle remarked, "So there's a new Special Infected out there." As we all ate, we absorbed the gravity of her statement, and started to come up with a name for it. We all took a vote, and decided on the name 'Siren' because of the way it lured Annie in by singing. Once we were all full, we turned in for the night, Annie, Ashley, Rochelle and I going into one room, and Nick, Coach, and Ellis going into another. As I lay there with Annie and Ashley curled up on either side of me, and Rochelle lying down a little ways away, I reflected on the events of the day, and eventually drifted off to sleep. I was woken up in the middle of the night however, by Rochelle coming over and curling up on my chest. I smiled down at her as I felt her cuddle up to me, and I saw Annie and Ashley do the same on either side of me. Her intentions weren't innocent however, as I felt something hardening against my leg where Rochelle's crotch was pressed against it, and the four of us undressed.

*Ellis' POV*

I started to hear strange noises coming from the room where the girls were sleeping, and looked to Nick and Coach and told them, "Guys, I think they're gettin' it on." As we listened to the moans and groans coming from their room, Nick whispered, "Holy shit, you're right." I then grinned as a memory came to me, and I told them, "You know, this reminds me of the time Keith invited his girlfriend over for our sleepover, and-" I was cut off by Coach, who told me, "Ellis, please don't say anything more." I then shrugged and told him, "Okay." Then lied back down and went to sleep.

And there it is, sorry if it's bad but as usual, I am writing this late. This chapter was based off of the Swamp Fever level of Left 4 Dead 2, and if you find any errors or misspellings, please tell me via review. Read and review, but no flames!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the final chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. This chapter will be based off of the Hard Rain chapter of the campaign, and before it starts, I would like to sincerely apologize for not updating this story in about two weeks, but I have been busy with school and the holidays, and I have not had time to write anything until now. With that said, I do not own Left 4 Dead and let's read!

*Zoey's POV*

I woke up in a sticky heap on some stranger's boat. Ordinarily that would be a bad thing, but right now, I didn't mind it as much as someone might. I opened my eyes to see Rochelle's sleeping face, and saw Annie and Ashley already dressed and standing in the doorway, and when they saw that I was awake, they signaled me to get ready. I nodded and tried to sit up, only to moan as I realized that Rochelle's cock was still inside me. I pulled myself off of her eleven inches, then looked down at her penis as I remembered the events of last night, and licked my lips as I lowered my head and took it in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down on her cock and felt it twitch in my mouth. I moaned at the eroticism of the situation and as I continued my ministrations, I heard Rochelle begin to moan in her sleep, and felt her put her hand on the back of my head. I sped up my sucking as I could tell this meant she was close to waking up, and as I felt it begin to twitch violently in my mouth, I pulled off and started pumping it with my hand, and as she moaned loudly, she climaxed all over my face. I saw Rochelle open her eyes and smiled at her as she did the same. "Best way to wake up." She commented, and I giggled as I remarked, "Come on, let's get ready." Rochelle nodded, and the two of us cleaned up as best we could and joined the others on the main deck.

When Ellis saw us, he called out to us, "Hey Zoey, Hey Ro, hey what happened to your eyes?" I looked at Rochelle's eyes and saw that they had changed to the inverted colors that Ashley and I bore. "I guess you've finished turning." I said plainly, and Nick pulled a face and his had strayed to his pistol. Seeing this, I moved closer to her protectively and sent him a dirty look. Seeing this, Coach interjected, "If you're all done gabbing, we've got a problem. The boat's out of gas." Ellis then picked the explanation up, and told us, "So we're stopping at a gas station to get some more." I nodded, and felt the boat jolt as it pulled up into the backyard of some house on the river. As the seven of us jumped off onto the grass, Virgil told us, "I'll set anchor just off shore. Signal me when you've got the gas." With that, the boat chugged off once more and Nick asked us, "And how are we supposed to signal him again?" Ellis then told him, "It's okay, there's flares in the gun bag." In confusion, Nick asked him, "What gun bag?" Ellis then turned to him and asked, "The one that has all our guns in it. You didn't bring it?" We all then rounded on him, and Nick defensively asked, "Well who died and made me the president of the gun bag?" "We all did when we told you this morning to bring the gun bag!" Coach told him, and Rochelle told us all, "Everyone just calm down. We can figure out something later. For now, let's just get the gas." With that, we all grabbed a nearby pistol and went through a fast-food joint that was stockpiled with a surprisingly large amount of ammunition and medical supplies, and Coach commented that we should save some since we were coming back.

As we went over a mobile home to the gas station, Nick asked us, "Wanna hear a prediction?" As a resounding chorus of "No" sounded out from the rest of us, he continued, "There's not gonna be any gas." We all ignored him however, but as we reached the gas station we all groaned as we saw that he was right, and he annoyingly said, "Called it." As Ashley rounded on him, Ellis pointed to a neon sign reading, "Ducatel Diesel. 1 Mile." And said, "Guess we're heading to this Ducatel place. Just a hop, a skip, and a mile jump that-a-ways." He pointed to the way the sign was pointing and with a grumble, we all set off for the new gas station, stopping at a garage sale along the way for guns. Along the way, we were harassed by several Common and Special Infected, and to top it all off, it started to rain, growing increasingly hard as we went through. "Man, it's really coming down out here." Rochelle commented, and we reached a safe house that had been converted from a house raised up on wooden beams. As we entered, we saw that it too was stocked considerably with guns and med kits. "How many guns does one town need?" Rochelle asked, and Ellis grinned widely and started telling another one of his stories, telling all of us, "You know, this reminds me of the time Keith and I had a fake BB gun fight with blanks. Well sort of, see, we didn't really know what blanks were, so we just used plastic BBs instead of metal ones, and Keith ended up tripping and shooting himself in the face. He can barely see out his left eye now. Well maybe his eye got better since the last time I saw him, but when I saw him last, he-" "Ellis, another time sweetie, okay?" He then shrugged and said simply, "Okay." With that, we all patched ourselves up, again leaving some medical supplies and ammunition for the return trip. Once we had been treated to the best of our combined medical capabilities, we settled in for the night and slept.

Once mostly everyone had woken up, we were faced with a problem, and as I tried to shake Annie awake, Nick grumbled and asked, "What's the holdup?" I ignored him and looked down at Annie in worry, and behind me, Ashley remarked, "I was worried this would happen." Everyone else then turned to her and Nick asked, "Worried what would happen?" With a sigh, Ashley sat down and began explaining, "When Annie was being attacked by the Siren, it slashed her cross the back, and when Zoey saved her, she got a lot of its blood in the cuts, and we already told you about how the Infection spreads through blood. We were worried that she would get Infected, but we didn't tell anyone because we knew Nick would try to kill her," She glared at Nick, who already had his pistol hanging at his side, and told him, "And if you hurt one hair on her head, I will personally rip your head off." At her words, Nick raised his pistol up and aimed it at her, and told her, "Just try it, zombie." Ashley got to her feet with an enraged look in her eyes, but before either could attack, Coach stepped between them and told them both, "Now listen here, no one is killing anyone. I don't care if Annie's turning into an Infected or an apple pie, we're not hurting her." At his words, Nick exclaimed, "We don't even know anything about Sirens, we won't know what she'd be able to do even if she is sentient." Before anyone else could say anything however, Ellis blurted out from where he was sitting, "Well of course she will be." Nick then turned to him and asked, "And how do you know?" Ellis then shrugged and said, "Well, you remember when Zoey told us about when she got turned into a Hunter?"

Nick nodded, and Ellis continued, "Well, she was like a normal Hunter at first, all feral and stuff, but when she woke up, she could think, right?" "And your point is?" Nick asked, to which Ellis replied, "Well, she and Ashley were both unconscious for a few days, right?" "Get to the point, Ellis." Nick told him, and he asked, "Well, what if she can think 'cuz she was lying in bed with Ashley that whole time?" In confusion, Rochelle asked, "What do you mean, Ellis?" Ellis shrugged and explained, "Well, Ashley said there are different strains for each Special Infected, so there must be a different strain that makes Infected sentient, and Zoey must have gotten it from being so close to Ashley, so when she turned, she could think. And that could be why Ro's sentient too, since she was still turning when we met Ashley and Zoey. And since Annie's spent so much time with 'em, she's bound to be sentient when she wakes up." Once he was done, we all stared at him in amazement, since we had all thought he was a goofy country kid, but his explanation had left us all shocked, especially since it actually made sense. Coach got a thoughtful look on his face and said, "You know, that actually makes sense." Nick then rounded on him and asked, "Don't tell me you're actually listening to this hick?" Ro then told him, "Nick, it makes sense. And even if you don't believe it, we're not killing Annie, so just calm down." Nick grumbled but didn't say anything, and Ashley put Annie on her back piggy-back style and we set off again, coming out of the house into the street, and once we had gotten far enough down it, we saw a roadblock, and Ellis commented, "We ain't getting any farther down this road." We then went into the sugar mill and went through to the back, where we could hear the cries of at least three different Witches overlapping. Ellis and Coach both commented on the high Witch population, Ellis asking Nick if he had ever seen so many in one place, and Coach remarking that Witches must like sugar.

While we were walking through the mill, it was difficult to not startle any of the Witches, but Nick didn't seem to have a problem with that, as he "accidently" shot almost every Witch in the mill, startling them and forcing us to gun them down. When we finally got near the other side of the mill, we saw that another building was under construction, and we climbed it to see that an elevator went down to the gas station, and we brought it up to the top, bringing a horde in the process. Once it had reached the top, we rode it back down, and moved through the sugar cane field as the rain started up again, coming down with even more ferocity. As we neared the gas station, Rochelle asked us all, "Does it flood around here?" None of knew, and so we didn't respond, and got into the gas station, seeing a safe house inside with a bunch of warnings to only take as much gas as you need. It didn't matter however, as there were only four cans left, and no other people. "Guess it's just a matter of who's carrying them." Coach commented, and Nick immediately picked one up and said, "I'll get one." Ashley then said, "Annie can't get one since she's unconscious, and I can't since I have to carry Annie, so you guys decide who carries the other three." Rochelle, Ellis, and Coach all grabbed another one and fitted harnesses on their backs that had been modified to hold the gas cans, and we all decided to head out before the storm got worse, resting and healing ourselves for only an hour before heading out again.

Once we left the safe house, we saw that the storm had gotten exponentially worse, and water had started to fill the streets, flooding them up to knee-high. We went back through the cane field and up the elevator to the building, then went down through the mill, having to climb up pipes that had fallen, as our previous route had been flooded. After that, we reached the safe house made from the house on sticks. After we left, we all agreed that we wouldn't get anywhere fast, and Rochelle spotted a ladder leading up to someone's roof, with houses close enough to jump to, so we decided to go that route. Once we had crossed all of the rooftops we could, we dropped back onto the ground, and kept moving, our progress hindered by the water. After a while of walking, Rochelle pointed out a porch light that we had seen on our way, and gathered inside. After we were all in, we agreed to rest since were running on fumes, and slept and ate, Nick grumbling about his suit the whole time. While we were resting, Annie woke up from her turning, revealing that she had our inverted eyes now and short, sharp claws and fangs. The only other change seemed to be a melodic quality to her voice, even though she wasn't singing. Nick made a fuss at first, but after finding that she was indeed sentient, he calmed down. Once we had explained the situation to her, she grabbed an Uzi and came with us, our progress going faster now that she was awake. Once we had left, we saw that the storm had gotten even worse, and now thunder and lightning rang out every few minutes, reducing our visibility to almost nothing.

Once we reached the Burger Palace we had started from, Coach suggested we start up the neon sign to signal Virgil, and since none of us had a better idea, Ellis flipped the switch and the sign glowed and started spinning, practically a lighthouse in the storm. Unfortunately, it also attracted the biggest Horde any of us had ever seen, attracting Common by the hundreds and no less than five Tanks as we waited for Virgil to get here. Once he did, we all rushed for the boat, and Nick, Rochelle, Coach, and Ellis made it through the door to the back just fine, but when Annie, Ashley, and I went to go through the boat, there was an explosion, and the doorway collapsed.

*Rochelle's POV*

As I ran through the doorway to the back of the Burger Palace, an explosion sounded out behind me, and I fell onto my front and felt a rib crack. I screeched in pain as I tried to get up, and saw that while Coach and Ellis were already in the boat, Nick hadn't reached it yet, and I extended my hand towards him and shouted, "Nick, help!" At my words, Nick turned back towards me and ran to get me, or so I thought. As I smiled in relief with my hand extended, Nick ignored it and cut the gas canister off my back with a switchblade, then ran back towards the boat. "Where are you going!?" I shouted at him as my heart twisted with despair, and as he jumped onto the boat and it took off, I started to sob.

*Nick's POV*

I ran up onto the boat, with the gas can in my hand, and when I got on board, Coach asked me, "Where are the others?" Fabricating a story quickly, I told the portly man, "Ro told me to go ahead, that she would hold off the zombies. All the others are dead, we have to go now!" As a look of grief came onto his face, he signaled Virgil to go, and the boat revved its engine as we set off, and as I looked back to the greasy building we had come from, a smile lit up on my face as I went back into the boathouse and lit a smoke.

*Zoey's POV*

Ashley, Annie dispatched the last of the Common as I shut off the sign, and without the bright glow of the neon signal, the Infected stopped coming, and I saw Rochelle down on the ground, and went to help. As I climbed down the ladder, I saw that the boat had left, and that she was crying. I ran up and asked her, "Rochelle, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Rochelle sobbed out, "Nick, he-he left me here. He wasn't on the boat yet, a-and he came back and I thought he was going to get me, b-but he just took the gas can." I was shocked at her words, and as Ashley and Annie came over to us, I told her, "Come on, we have to get to shelter." I picked her up and put her on my back in a piggy-back, and Ashley, Annie, Rochelle, and I all went back to the house we had come from on stilts, and all rushed inside and shut the door. Once Rochelle's rib had been set, she explained Nick's betrayal to us. Once she was done, we all sat in shock and absorbed her words, and after a while, Ashley said to us, "Well, to be honest, I'm not surprised. To be honest, I kind of expected him to do something like this, but not this soon." Annie and I nodded in agreement, but Rochelle's face was still twisted by sadness, and seeing this, I put my arm around her and told her, "Rochelle, I know what it's like to be abandoned by someone you thought was your friend, but if Nick was willing to do that, he's either the biggest, most monumental asshole in the world, or the craziest." Rochelle smiled at me sadly, and leaned into my touch as I rubbed her back. Eventually, Annie and Ashley came over to us, and we all cuddled together as the storm raged outside, and my hand dipped into the back of her pants as I smiled down at her, groping her chocolate-colored ass. Rochelle smiled lustfully at me as a lump grew in her panties, and all four of us disrobed and made love to each other, all through the storm.

And that is the end of this story. For everyone who liked it and read it all the way through, I would like to thank you and say that I hope you like my other stories, including ones I may or may not write in the future. To people who found faults with it, I would like to apologize to you, I know it has some bad grammar and spelling errors and that there was a lot of Nick bashing, along with excessive hits to the kiwis, but it was too funny not to. Until next time, this is IndigoWerewolf, read and review, and as always, no flames!


	17. Actual Ending

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the true final chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks. I know I said that last chapter would be the end, but I got a bad review about it, and it got me to thinking that I probably should write a better one, so here it is. By the way, Annie is 18, since I forgot to mention that earlier. Without further ado, I don't own Left 4 Dead, let's read!

*Rochelle's POV*

I lay there on the ground gasping, with my chest burning as the storm raged around us, Ashley, Zoey, and Annie still cut off from the rest of us, and saw that although Coach and Ellis were on the boat, Nick hadn't reached it yet, and I extended my hand towards him and shouted out, "Nick, help me!" At my cry, Nick looked behind him and ran towards me, and I smiled in relief. It was unfounded however, as he knelt in front of me and took out a switchblade, then cut the straps holding the gasoline can to my back instead of rescuing me. As he finished and put the knife back in his pocket, I sobbed out, "You can't just leave me here." Nick stood up slowly, then took his pistol from its holster on his hip and calmly remarked, "I know." He then pointed the firearm at my face, and as he took the safety off, I squeezed my eyes shut tight as a gunshot rang out. When I didn't feel any pain, I opened my eyes, and saw Nick standing above me with a shocked look on his face and a bullet wound in his chest. As he fell to his knees, I saw Ellis standing behind him, trembling and holding a Magnum, which he dropped as he stared at Nick gasping for breath on the ground.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me, but had no time to say anything as the last three of our team clambered over the roof of the building and dropped down, rushing over to us. Ellis snapped out of his trance and told them, "Ro's hurt, I'll get the gas and you help her on board." He then picked up the canister and ran full-tilt towards the boat, where Coach was frantically signaling us all to get on. Zoey came up and helped me to my feet, with my arm over her shoulders to support me. As Annie moved towards Nick to help him, I suddenly told her, "Leave him." She turned towards me in shock, but I interrupted her before she could speak, telling her, "I'll explain on the boat." Annie hesitated for a moment, then nodded, and with that, we all rushed to the boat and got on just as the Common burst through the rubble blocking the door, overtaking Nick in an instant. Once we were all moving down the river, Zoey set my rib and we all gathered around a table in the boathouse, and Annie asked me, "Now will you explain why we just left Nick back there to die?" I took a deep breath and explained to them Nick's betrayal and Ellis' rescuing me.

*Zoey's POV*

We all sat at the table, looking to Rochelle in shock, save Ellis, who was staring at his lap with a blank look on his face. Ashley then got an angry look on her face and commented, "Wish I had known that earlier, I'd have kicked him in the balls one last time." And like someone had thrown a switch, the tension in the room was broken, as Ellis, Annie, and I chuckled at her words. Rochelle smiled, then winced in pain, and Coach just shook his head with a wry grin on his face. Once we were all done cutting up, Ellis' face reverted to its blank state however, and in worry, I asked him, "Are you okay, Ellis?" At my question, the hillbilly turned to me and smiled sadly, then said, "Yeah, it's just…I never thought Nick would do something like that. I mean, I thought he was our friend. But then he was about to kill Ro, and I didn't even have time to think, I just…shot him." He looked down at his lap once more, and at this, I put my arm around his shoulders comfortingly and told him, "He was about to kill Rochelle, Ellis. And then he probably would've killed me, Ashley, and Annie, too. He might have been our friend at one point, but to be honest, he stopped being our friend the minute he tried to kill Ashley at the motel. You saved us, Ellis, and that's nothing to feel guilty about." Ellis smiled at my little speech, and told me, "Thanks, Zo, I needed that." I smiled back and squeezed his shoulder, but was interrupted by Coach saying, "All right everyone, we've all had a long day and we need some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning." With that, he rose from his chair and walked out to the room where he, Ellis, and Nick had slept the day before, and the rest of us followed his example.

Once we had all gotten ready for bed, we lay down to sleep, but before any of us could slip off to dreamland, Ashley came behind me and began kissing my neck amorously.

*Warning: Lemon ahead*

I felt my breath hitch as I felt Ashley begin to suck on my neck, and nearby, I could see Annie and Rochelle get excited as well. As a sly smile grew on my face, I turned around to face my mate and engaged in a heated French kiss, and I could hear clothes rustling as Rochelle and Annie undressed behind me, and Ashley and I disengaged from our kiss to do the same. We quickly continued however, and as our hands roamed over each other's bodies, I felt a hand pull my tail upwards, then another one place itself on my hip, and a hard length shove itself into my wet pussy. I moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion, and looked back to see Annie was the perpetrator as she pumped in and out of me. I groaned in pleasure at the forceful fucking, and asked her in between pants, "A little…forward…don't you think?" Annie didn't respond, so enraptured was she in the sensations, and Ashley drew me back into our kiss as she received the same treatment from Rochelle.

*Rochelle's POV*

I fucked Ashley's pussy long and deep, forcefully tugging on her tail as I fucked her passionately. She moaned at the rough treatment, but was cut short as I abruptly pulled out. Ashley groaned at the loss and turned back to me with a pleading look in her eyes, but quickly closed them as Zoey's fingers took the place of my cock. I smiled and moved behind Annie, admiring her cute butt for a moment before I began rubbing the head of my cock against her puckered anus. At this, she jumped and looked back to me with a startled look in her eyes, and asked me, "W-What are you doing?" I smiled as I continued my prodding, and told her, "Fucking your cute little ass, of course." Before she could ask anything more, I buried the entirety of my length inside her ass, fucking her just as roughly as I had Ashley. Annie moaned loudly at the forceful shove, and I groaned at her tightness, and began fucking her harder in order to achieve more pleasure, and in front of me, I could see that my thrusts were moving Annie forward faster as well, and that in turn was causing her to thrust harder into Zoey. Seeing this, I grinned and sped up my thrusts as we all moaned.

*Annie's POV*

Rochelle roughly thrust in and out of my ass, bucking me forward and deeper into Zoey and causing me to moan loudly at the dual points of pleasure, and I only moaned louder as I felt Rochelle begin to grope my breasts, rubbing and squeezing them roughly. Suddenly, she bent Zoey and I over and started thrusting into me with even more force, bending down to continue her ministrations on my tits, and beginning to nip and suck at my neck while she pulled on my tail.

*Ashley's POV*

As Rochelle bent down Zoey and Annie and thrust into the mousegirl with even more force, I growled in frustration as Zoey now needed her hands to support herself, meaning she couldn't give me any stimulation. I raised my eyebrow however, as I reconsidered my last thought, and grinned cattily as I took Zoey's head in my hands and moved her down to my pussy. Getting the hint, Zoey began to eat me out as she was fucked from behind by Annie, who in turn was being fucked by Rochelle. The eroticism of the situation, combined with Zoey's talented tongue and her earlier teasing, brought me to the brink surprisingly quickly, and I soon groaned out in pleasure, "I'm, I'm CUMMING!" I shouted out as my orgasm washed over me, drowning me in ecstasy as the others experienced the same, and shouted out along with me. Once we had all come down from our respective peaks, we lay panting in a sticky heap, and as our afterglow faded, we started up again, making love well through the night.

*Timeskip, Lemon Over, Zoey's POV*

I awoke slowly in a mess of limbs and cum, and slowly opened my eyes to see that all of the others were still asleep, so I extracted myself from them without waking them up and got dressed, and once I had finished, the others began to wake as well, and once we had all gotten our clothing on, we went out to join Coach and Ellis on the deck, and as we got there, Coach greeted us with, "Next time you decide to have an orgy, can you please keep it down?" My cheeks burned with embarrassment at his words, and I told him, "Sorry Coach, I guess we got a little carried away." Coach rolled his eyes but said nothing more on the subject, instead asking us, "So what now? I don't think CEDA would be too happy if we showed up with four Infected people, even if they haven't gone bat-shit crazy." Coach's words reminded us that we still had no plan, and as we all wracked our brains, I suddenly got a metaphorical light bulb above my head, and I whispered, "The Keys." All of a sudden, everyone's eyes were on me as Ellis asked me, "What keys? What do they open?" I looked to the group and told them all, "The Florida Keys. They're a chain of islands off the coast of Florida. The others and I planned to go there and start over, since the Infected can't swim, and we were on our way when I got Infected. If we can get there, we might be able to settle there, maybe even try to rebuild society a little bit."

Everyone was then deep in thought at my words, and after a while, Coach asked the group, "Anyone got any better ideas?" No response came from the group, and after a moment, Coach nodded and said, "Then I'll go tell Virgil to set course for the Florida Keys." He walked towards the steering room at that, and we all sat down to eat and rest for our journey.

*Timeskip, Zoey's POV*

I stepped off the boat and onto the white beach of the largest island of the Florida Keys, and took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, salt-tanged air. Behind me, the others got off as well, and took in the beautiful sight. After a moment, Coach told us all, "Okay everyone, this isn't a vacation, we've got to find someplace to make our base. We've got a lot of work to do, so let's get to it." We all nodded, and set off to Key West, shooting down zombies as we went. Strangely enough however, there weren't as many as we expected. "Weird," Rochelle commented, "Shouldn't there be more Common around?" She asked us, but before anyone could respond, we heard the telltale beeping of a pipe bomb, then an explosion nearby, and we all moved down the street towards it to see four men shooting down a small Horde, two wearing camo and military berets, one wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks, and the last had biker leathers and steel-toed boots. I caught my breath as I realized who they were, and Ashley and I shared a look as the last of the Horde was mowed down, and as they turned to face us, all of their eyes widened in surprise, and Bill asked me in a quiet voice, "Zoey?" I felt tears threaten to spring from my eyes at the memory of their abandonment, and I said simply, "Bill." Coach looked to me and asked, "Zoey, do you know these guys?" Before I could answer him, Ashley explained, "We both do. Their names are Bill, Louis, Francis, and Kevin, and we used to travel together before they abandoned us."

At this, Francis interjected, "Zoey, what were we supposed to do? You were turning and Ashley was evolving, we had no idea if either of you would be sentient." Turning to him, I told him, "Well we are, and Rochelle and Annie are too, before you ask." I gestured to each of them in turn and Bill cut in, saying, "Look Zoey, I'm sorry we left the two of you, but it was too big of a risk to stay. If we had, and one or both of you weren't sentient, we all would've been torn to pieces." Feeling tears spring forth, I didn't say anything, and Francis asked, "So, all four of you are Infected?" He pointed to Ashley, Annie, Rochelle, and I as he asked, and I nodded in response, not trusting myself to speak yet. Seeing my nonverbal response, Francis pulled aside the others and began whispering to them frantically. Seeing this, Ellis asked me, "Hey Zoey, what are they talking about?" Angrily, I growled out, "Probably talking about the best way to kill us." After a few minutes of them quietly conversing, involving more than a few punches to Francis' arm, they came back, and Bill told us, "Zoey, I know we haven't been the best friends to you recently, but we'd like to invite you to come and stay with us, at our base." Raising my eyebrow, I asked him, "Really?" Bill nodded and told me, "We survivors have to stick together." I pursed my lips together as a memory sprung to the forefront of my mind, of him saying the same thing to me when we first met, when I was human, hungry, and scared.

Seeing the remorse in Bill's eyes, my mood softened, and I turned to my group, silently asking their opinion. Rochelle and Annie were wary, understandably, but agreed that there was safety in numbers. Coach was all for it, and Ashley trusted my judgement and agreed. Once we had agreed, Bill nodded and told me, "Alright then, come on, we can drive over to the base from here. We've got a lot of work to do." He then led us over to a huge pick-up truck, and Ashley, Annie, Rochelle, Ellis, Louis, and I sat in the bed while Coach, Bill, Francis, and Kevin sat in the cabin. Bill started the truck, and we set off down the road, and as we sat there, Louis smiled at me and told me, "It's good to see you again, Zoey." I could tell by his voice that he was sincere, and smiled at him and replied, "Good to see you too, Louis." As the pick-up rumbled down the road, I sighed and started wondering about the future and what it might bring. As I looked over the other passengers all laughing and sharing stories so soon after meeting each other, I smiled and thought to myself, 'No matter what it is, my friends and I will be ready.'

And there it is. Again, I would like to apologize for the first ending, but I think we can all agree that this one is better. Let me know what you think, and I hope to see you in another story. As always, please read and review, but no flames!


End file.
